Jurassic Park
by mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETE: Crossover between Suite Life and Jurassic Park. The gang gets the chance to be the first ones to try out the world’s newest and most extreme theme park. Everything starts off well and good, but will this vacation be more than they bargained for?
1. Hammond

**Jurassic Park**

**Summary: Cross Over between Suite Life and Jurassic Park. The gang gets the chance to be the first ones to try out the world's newest and most extreme theme park. However will this vacation be more than they bargained for?**

**(A/N) I don't own Suite Life or Jurassic Park**

**Chapter 1: Hammond**

"So which one you doing for your project?" Thirteen year old Cody Martin asked his twin, Zack. He then pushed open the revolving door that led the twins into their home, the Tipton hotel.

"What project?" Zack asked dully.

Cody rolled his eyes. "The one for science class, remember?" Cody replied, placing extra emphasis on the word "remember." Zack stared at him blankly. Cody sighed as he continued. "Remember we have to pick a dinosaur species and write a report on it."

"Oh yea," Zack said. "Eh, I dunno I'll just have you pick one and write it for me."

"I don't think so."

"We'll see," Zack said devilishly. He turned and made a beeline for the candy counter. "Hey there sweet thang!" He said to Maddie, the candy counter girl. He then winked flirtatiously at her.

Maddie smiled as she shook her head. "Hey Zack, the usual?"

"Yea, but throw in an extra Choco-Holic Bar," Zack said. "I'll need the extra energy for my report."

"Really?" Maddie said as she rung up his order. "Since when do you care about your school work?"

"I don't," Zack replied dully. "I need the energy to decide what dinosaur to make Cody write my report on."

"I already told you," Cody said. "I'm not writing your report."

"Yea, yea, yea" Zack said as he handed a dollar to Maddie.

Maddie smiled as she handed Zack the candy bar, after which he ripped it open and began to devour it. Maddie's face shrunk as she watched him eat. Cody made a similar face as he watched Zack make short work of the candy bar. "I guess Tyrannosaurus-Rex would work," Maddie muttered. "Judging by what you just did to that candy bar."

"Tyranno-soar-a-what?" Zack said as a look of confusion washed over his face.

Cody rolled his eyes. "T-Rex, the king of the dinosaurs. It was the most feared predator to ever walk the earth."

"Then why haven't I seen one?" Zack said. "Can't be that scary if they're always hiding."

"It's because their extinct," Cody replied dully.

"Sorry dude, but those candy bars just go right through me," Zack said sheepishly.

Cody sighed as he rolled his eyes again. "Why do I even bother?" He muttered to himself. "Extinct means they're all dead."

"Oh, ok," Zack said. "That makes sense."

"How about you Cody?" Maddie asked as Cody bought a snack. "Which one you going to do?"

"I was thinking Velociraptor," Cody replied. "The 'speedy-thief,' which was actually trained killer that terrorized the early Cretaceous world."

"Well I don't care how fast they are," A voice said from landing near the candy counter. "They'll never be fast enough get my diamonds." Maddie, Cody, and Zack all made an "ook" face as they looked up to see London Tipton, daughter of the hotel's owner walk over to them.

"Hi London," Maddie replied dully.

"Hey London," Cody and Zack said in unison. Cody then continued on his own. "Velocirator was a dinosaur that went extinct millions of years ago. In fact their remains are probably part of your diamonds. So I don't think their gonna take them."

"Wait so something that stinks made my diamonds?" London replied with a confused look. "I thought they smelled because I used too much polish."

"Uughh!" Cody said as he wiped his face. "I give up!"

London ignored him as she turned around to walk away. However a sound from the doorway caught her attention. She looked over and saw an older, somewhat short man walk in. He was wearing a a white safari outfit and carried a cane with a small amber globe at the top of it. "Hi Uncle John!" London yelled as she ran over to the door and hugged the man who just walked in. Zack and Cody followed.

Mr. Moseby, the hotel manager also walked over. He shot Zack and Cody a look before turning to the man who had just walked in and was now greeting London. "Ahh, Mr. Hammond," Mr. Moseby said. "Good to see you again. How was your flight?"

"Excellent, excellent," John Hammond said, releasing London to shake Mr. Moseby's hand. His voice had a Scottish accent to it. "A bit bumpy towards the end, but that always happens this time of year. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes I know," Mr. Moseby said as he attempted to show he knew what John was talking about. "Those thermals throw you up and down, up and down." John just nodded.

"Yes, of course." John then turned to Zack and Cody. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Cody," Cody said. "And this is Zack." He pointed to Zack. "We're friends of London. Our mom sings here."

"Ah yes, I've heard a lot about you two," John replied as he smiled. He looked at Cody. "I heard you helped London out several times before." Cody nodded. "And I've heard nothing but good things about your mother's performances. Best this side of the country. I can see Mr. Tipton spared no expense."

"Thanks," Cody said quickly before Zack could say something cheeky.

"And you my darling," John said to Maddie who had also followed London over. "Who might you be?"

Maddie smiled. "Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Oh, so you're Maddie," John said. "London's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." He reached out and shook Maddie's hand.

A moment later another man walked through the door. He wore a light brown suit and a black tie. He was about six inches taller than John. He had gray hair with a bald patch in the middle. "John, we really gotta get going," he said urgently. "I don't know why you wanted to stop here, but we're gonna fall even further behind."

"I know Donald," John said with a sigh. "I'm well aware of the schedule." He hugged London again. "Well my darling, it was nice see you again. But I have to get back to the park."

"Your safari park in Kenya?" Cody asked, the others looked at him. "I heard it's the best in the world."

"For now," John said with a smile. He then got an idea. "You know Donald, this is our target audience. I'm sure their opinion will be very influential."

Donald looked at John with a stunned face. "What are you kidding? No."

"Oh, come now," John said. "I'm sure they'll enjoy it. Besides I'll get to spend more time with my favorite niece." Donald shook his head and walked out.

John then looked over at London, Maddie, Zack, and Cody. "How would you all like to come spend the weekend at my new park? It's absolutely spectacular, spared no expense. Afterwards all I need you to do is write down how much you enjoyed the weekend."

"Sure!" Zack said almost immediately.

"That'd be great," Cody said with a sigh. "But we got this huge report on dinosaurs due on Monday."

John smiled. "Well then I can't allow you to say 'no.' I assure you, this trip will be quite beneficial for your reports."

Cody looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

John smiled.. "Well this park is right up that alley. If it's a project on dinosaurs you have to do, it's imperative you come along."

"Well, ok" Cody said. "That is if mom says we can."

"If mom says you can what?" A voice said. The voice belonged to Carey, the twins mother. She looked at Zack and Cody as she walked over form the elevator.

"How does she always do that?" Zack muttered to Cody who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, Ms. Martin?" John said.

"Yes," Carey replied.

"I've heard you're quite the headliner. Nothing but good things from Mr. Tipton." John took her hand and kissed it. "I'm John Hammond. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"He's my uncle!" London said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Carey replied. She then returned her gaze to her sons. "Now what was it you two wanted to do?"

Before either could say anything, John interjected. "I've wondered if they can come on a little excursion this weekend and be the first ones in the world to try out my new park. I also assure you, their homework will be completed and they will receive top grades for it."

Carey's eyes widened. "Really? How can you promise me that?"

"He says his new park has a lot to do with our assignment so we can get it done." Cody said.

"Please mom?" Zack said with pleaing eyes.

"Yea can we?" Cody added.

"PLEASE?" The twins said in unison.

Carey looked from her boys to John, to Mr. Moseby who had been silently watching everything. He silently was also pleaing for Carey to allow John to take them for the weekend. "Are you guys sure you're old enough to be away by yourselves for the weekend?"

"MOM!" The twins yelled, again in unison. "We're thirteen now," Cody said. "I think we can handle it."

"Ok," Carey said.

"YES!"

"Well you boys better get packed," John said. He then looked at London and Maddie. "You two also."

"Come on Maddie!" London said as she bolted for the elevator.

"Meet you all back here in five minutes," John said, still smiling to himself.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

"Let's go!" Zack said to Cody as they bolted for the elevator. Carey turned around to follow the boys but John called her back.

"One more thing Ms, Martin," John said as he motioned out to Donald. Donald walked back in with a folder. "I need you to signs these papers so we can get on our way."

"What are they?" Carey asked as John took the folder and handed it to her.

"Permission slips," John replied. "And confidentiality forms. I need assurance the boys won't speak of anything they've seen until we are ready to open to the public."

"Ok," Carey said as she raised an eyebrow. She read the forms over and filled in the boy's information. Finally she signed the bottom of each. "There you go, take good care of them."

"Look at it this way Carey," Mr. Moseby said. "It's a weekend back to those peaceful loving times before you had children. I pray those times will return soon. Once they're in military school where they belong." With that he returned to the desk to work on the line of guests that had formed.

"He thinks all kids belong in military school," Carey muttered. "They can be a handful though."

John smiled again. "Come, come now, all kids go through that stage at one point or another. They all grow out of it eventually."

"Try telling him that," Carey replied. "I'm gonna go help the boys finish packing." She went to turn, but John signaled her back.

"Oh, and as a final incentive," John said as he reached in his pocket. "How about you spend the weekend enjoying that new spa that opened up? My treat."

"Well, I couldn't-" Carey began until John handed her the brochure. "Oh, wow, think I'll try out the hot stone rub down…oh and…" She continued to mutter to herself as she read the brochure throughout the elevator ride and the walk up to her suite.

When she walked in, Carey saw Zack and Cody heading into the living room, each followed by a black roller suitcase. To make sure both were all set, Carey check each bag for enough clothes, toiletries, and other items. Cody's bag was fine, but Zack's required a little extra work. Once Carey was satisfied she kissed each of the twins on their head.

"MOM!" The twins exclaimed.

"Hey," Carey replied. "You might be old enough to go away for the weekend, but you're never too old to give your mother a kiss good bye.

"Yea, yea." Zack said dully. "Come on Cody." Each waved to Carey one more time before heading back down to the lobby, where they met Maddie and London, each also had a suit case with them.

John led the kids to the hotel limo, which took them to the airport. The group then climbed into a small white jet that said "INGEN," on its sides in blue letters, to identify as the official jet of John's company. Once they landed at INGEN's headquarters, they got into another car and took it to a nearby heliport. When the car got close to the heliport, they could see two helicopters parked on the ramp. Each helicopter was white with a blue underside. On both sides of each was the word "INGEN" in large blue letters.

Once in the terminal, they saw three more adults sitting near the door to the ramp. There were two men, and one woman. The first man looked like a rock star without a guitar. He had mid-length black hair and wore a pair of shaded sun glasses. He also wore a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt and black pants. The other man wore a light tan cowboy hat and a light blue shirt. The woman sitting between them had long blond hair and wore an orange shirt along with khaki cargo shorts.

"Hi John," The woman said.

"Ah, Dr. Sadler, Dr. Grant," John said nodding to the woman and the man with the cowboy hat. John then motioned towards the other man. "Dr. Malcolm."

"Hey," Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm replied.

"Kids, these are Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sadler, and Dr. Ian Malcolm," John said. "Dr. Grant is a world leading paleontologist, Dr. Sadler is a paleo-botanist, and…" John cleared his throat. "Dr. Malcolm is a mathematician."

"I study chaos theory actually," Dr. Malcolm corrected him, but John ignored him.

"Doctor's, this is my niece, London," John said as he pointed to London. "And these are Maddie, Zack, and Cody." He pointed to Maddie, Cody and Zack.

"Actually I'm Cody," Cody corrected him. "This is Zack."

"Hi," the Doctors said.

"So you're THE Alan Grant?" Cody said as went to shake Dr. Grant's hand. Dr. Grant shifted uncomfortably before grudgingly shaking Cody's hand after a poke from Dr. Sadler. "I read your book," Cody continued. "It was great, so all the dinosaurs evolved into birds?"

"Something like that," Dr. Grant muttered before getting up and walking over to the window as if he was more interested in watching the people fuel the helicopters than he was with talking to Cody.

Zack however found something he was very interested in, Dr. Sadler. "So you're a doctor huh?" Zack said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yep," Dr. Sadler replied.

"So how about you operate on these?" Zack said as he pointed to his mouth. "I think I got lip-kiss-eitis."

Dr. Sadler laughed. "Sorry but I'm taken. Besides you're a little too young for me." She got up and joined Dr. Grant by the window.

"Smooth," Dr. Malcolm said to Zack as he patted the seat next to him. "Nice though, you definitely remind me of my days as a teen. Always a hit with the ladies, and uh still am. Just gotta work on the charm a little, it's all in the smile."

"Oh ok, gotcha," Zack said. "Dr…?"

"Malcolm, call me Ian."

"Ok, Ian." Zack replied. "That worked last time though."

"Ah, except things don't happen the same way twice," Ian said. "The essence of chaos."

"What exactly is chaos anyway?" Cody asked, interested. "I thought it was just when a bunch of people run around, like total anarchy or something."

"It's kinda like that," Ian replied. "It's essentially the butterfly effect?"

"Butterfly effect?"

"If a butterfly in central park flaps its wings you get rain instead of sun elsewhere." Ian said. The twins just stared at him.

"What?" Zack said. "Dude you just lost me." Cody also had a look of confusion on his face.

"Here let me show you something," Ian replied. He got up, went to the water fountain, and filled up a glass of water. He brought it back. "Each of you hold your hands up and out perfectly still." The twins did as they were told. "Now watch," Ian continued as he put a drop of water on Zack's hand, which then trickled down the back of his hand and down his arm. Next he did the same to Cody only the water drop rolled off the side of his hand.

"Well my and Zack's hands are different so that doesn't prove anything," Cody said.

Ian smiled. "Really? Keep your hands exactly where they are. I'm going to put another drop in the same spot, which way is it going to roll off?"

"Same way," Cody replied. Zack also nodded. Ian put another droplet of water on each of their hands. The one on Zack's rolled down his fingers, and the one on Cody's rolled off the opposite side of his hand. The twins looked at Ian.

"You see?" Ian said. "Tiny variation such as your molecular patterns, ripples in your skin, and direction of your hairs change the elements and thus vastly affect the outcome. That is chaos." He drank the rest of the water.

"Oh, that's pretty cool," Cody said Zack stared at Ian blankly so Cody took a deep breath. "Basically Zack, things change."

"Oh ok," Zack replied. "I get it now."

"Well are we ready to go?" John said as he walked over, followed by Maddie and London.

"Bout time, I was starting to get cramps down there" Ian said with a smile despite the look he got from John.

"Yea been!" Zack replied as he got up.

Zack and Cody, Ian, and the girls followed John over to the door where they met up with Dr. Grant and Dr. Sadler. The group then made its way out to the helicopters. Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, and Ian climbed into one. "How about you go with them?" John suggested to Dr. Grant. "The boys have a report to complete this weekend also, I'm sure you can be of assistance to them with that."

"I'm gonna try to sleep the way there," Dr. Grant replied gruffly. "I've been up since 3 am."

"All right," John said with a sigh. He then looked at the kids who were strapping themselves in. "You'll be all right then kids?" He yelled over the start of the helicopter's engine.

"Yea!" The voices chorused back.

"Ok!" John yelled. He cupped his hands to his mouth so he would be heard over the engine's roar. "We'll see you when we get to the island." With that he joined the other adults in the opposite helicopter. A moment later, they were all on their way.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Welcome to Jurassic Park

**(A/N) From here on Dr. Sadler and Dr. Grant will be refered by their first names (Ellie and Alan), except for when one of the kids talks to them.**  
**  
Chapter 3: Welcome to Jurassic Park**

"Here we go," Cody said as he strapped himself in. Zack did the same. Across from them, London couldn't figure out which end of the seat belt to put into the buckle. She was about to just tie a knot in with the two ends. Cody tried to help explain while Maddie physically helped her buckle it.

"We'll be there by the time you figure this out," Maddie said with a smile as she tightened London's belt.

"Well I don't ever wear these things," London said in a whiny voice. "They always mess up my dress."

Maddie shrugged to herself and pulled out a book to read. London pulled out her PDA and began to shop for dresses on the Internet. Zack pulled out his ipod, and started listening to his favorite play list. Cody did the same as he also pulled out his text book and began to take notes for his report. Zack looked over at him. "Come on dude, you'll have plenty of time to do that later." He yelled over the music in his ears. Cody opened his mouth to respond but Zack turned up the volume on his ipod so it drowned out his brother's answer.

Two hours later, Cody looked out the window and spotted a mountain starting to rise up out of the water. Soon it was followed by several others as well as the rest of the island. "Zack! Zack! Wake up! Were almost there!" Cody said as he shook Zack awake, who had fallen asleep about a half hour earler.

"Huh? What?" Zack said groggily.

"Look out there, we're almost there!" Cody said. Maddie and London also looked out the window and watched as the island steadily got bigger and bigger in their window. Soon they could see waves crashing again the rocky coast and somewhat make out the vegitation below them.

"Please fasten your seatbelts," the pilot said over the intercom. "Well be landing in about 10 minutes."

Each of the kids checked their seat belts, and would soon be very relieved to have them on. The helicopter flew between a couple of mountains before dropping sharply. A second later the helicopter come to an abrupt stop before descending again. Zack hit his head on the ceiling. He rubbed his head and muttered under his breath. The rest of the kids laughed.

"You ok-" Maddie began to ask but was cut off by another drop,

Cody looked out the window as the helicopter did it again. Soon they were low enough to see the trees clearly. Cody's eyes twisted in confusion as his eyes momentarily fell on a particular palm tree near the helipad. "That shouldn't be here," he said softly to himself.

Finally after a few more jerks, the helicopter the helicopter the kids were in landed. A moment later, the other helicopter also landed on the helipad facing the one the kids' helicopter had landed on. The pilots shut down the engines and made the announcements to their passengers that it was safe to get up and out of the helicopter. Zack couldn't get out fast enough. "What happened there?" Zack asked John as he and the other adults climbed out of the other helicopter.

"Oh the thermals can get a wee bit violent," John replied. "So the helicopters have to drop rather fast."

"Yea, I could tell." Zack said, still rubbing his head.

"That was fun," Cody said with a smile to his brother, which was returned with a look. Cody cleared his throat. He walked away still thinking about that tree he saw. "I don't get it," he said to himself. "Those went extinct millions of years ago, how could there be one growing here?"

John he gathered the group up and led them to the door of the heliport, where they were met by three jeeps. Each was tan and had a black and red logo on the side that said "Jurassic Park." Each logo also featured a black T-Rex skeleton on a red background. Everyone climbed into a jeep. Zack and Cody climbed into a jeep with John and Donald. Maddie, London, and Ian climbed into a second. Elle and Alan climbed into a third jeep. A moment later the jeep sped through a gate in an electric fence. The gate itself was surround by a frame of concrete and had flashing red lights on top of it. The fence caused each of the twins' face to twist in confusion. They looked to John for an explanation but he was busy talking to Donald. A moment later he laughed as Donald turned away disgusted about something.

After a few moments the jeeps each drove by a few ferns that drew another look from Cody. "What?" he muttered as he grabbed a leaf. He noticed Ellie had done the same. The jeeps soon came to a stop in a clearance.

Zack glanced over to his right and his jaw dropped. "Uh...Cody..." he said breathing quickly.

"One sec Zack," Cody replied. "I don't get it, how can this fern be here?"

"Cody..."

"What?"

"Forget the fern!" Zack snapped "Look over there!" he pointed a shaky finger towards the other side of the clearing.

"What Za-" He began as he looked. His mouth dropped and his eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Oh...my...God!" he muttered softly, air escaping him.

His eyes fell on a large animal. It had light brown skin, and walked on four huge legs. It mid-section was huge and its neck stretched about twenty feet above the rest of its body. On top of its head was a semi-circular shaped crest. It made its way out of nearby lake and towards a tree.

"A Brachiosaurus!" Cody breathed. He climbed out of the jeep and slowly walked forward followed by Zack. Each stared in awe as the dinosaur grabbed leaves from the top of the tree.

John smiled as the twins' reaction to seeing a real-live dinosaur was copied by everyone including Alan and Ellie.

"You actually did it..." Ian muttered softly.

Maddie and London stared at the dinosaur in awe as it chewed its food and let out a low roar.

"I-i-its a dinosaur," Maddie stammered to London.

"I don't get it, why'd Cody say these things stink?" London asked. Maddie ignored her as she continued to watch the dinosaur in absolute amazement. Ian and Donald each stayed in the jeep but still stared at the animal as if they were dreaming. Ian pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

"ZACK LOOK OVER THERE!" Cody yelled as he pointed to the lake. There were several more Brachiosaurus as well as a few other type large plant-eating dinosaurs including a few duck-billed dinosaurs. They roared playfully as they enjoyed the relief the water brought them. "IT'S A WHOLE HERD OF THEM!" Cody said, yelling again, and taking a few more steps forward, trying to make out each individual species.

"What's the fastest thing you got?" Zack asked looking at John.

"They've been clocked at various speeds," John replied. "The T-Rex topped out at about 34 mph."

"A T-REX?!" Zack yelled.

"You have a T-Rex?" He and Cody said in unison, each trying to control their breathing rate. The look on the twins' faces was as if Christmas had come early.

"I can't wait to see that!" Zack said. "I'll have that report done in five minutes." He looked at Cody. "And you just wanted to do homework!"

Cody ignored him. He was too pre-occupied with the Brachiosaurus, who had was now on its hind legs to reach the top of the tree. The earth shook as the dinosaur's massive body came back to earth after it had ripped the leaves from the top of the tree. The amazement in Cody's face grew as he and Zack attempted to keep their balance after the thunderous meeting between the dinosaur's feet and the planet's surface.

Alan's face held a similar expression when he also learned that there was a T-Rex on the island. He asked John the same question, just to make sure he had heard him right.

"We have a T-Rex," John replied with a smile. Alan grabbed his head and with some quick action from Ellie, safely ended up sitting on the ground without fainting. John smiled again. "Kids," he said. Zack and Cody looked over as did Maddie and London. "My dear doctors," John continued. "Welcome, to Jurassic Park."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	4. The Tour Begins

**Chapter 4: The Tour Begins**

Eventually John was able to round everyone up back into the jeeps, which several moments later sped across the clearing and through another fence. The entire time, Zack and Cody kept stretching their heads back to continue watching the dinosaurs. Finally their view was blocked by the fence and surrounding trees.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Cody asked.

"You'll see everything shortly," John replied with a smile. "You'll be the first ones in the world to take the park's tour."

"When can we see the T-Rex?" Zack asked eagerly. Cody's eyes also held a look of impatience.

"In good time," John replied as the jeeps pulled up to the Visitor's Center. The building was a large concrete structure with three flat, cone shaped areas on the roof. The roofing was painted to look like each of the cones was made out of brush. Twin palm trees stood on either side of the entrance. The jeeps pulled up in front of the building. The group followed John inside where a T-Rex skeleton and another dinosaur skeleton stood poised for battle. A banner above the skeletons said "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH." The lettering was white with an orange outline and was located on a black background.

London looked up and gave the sign a disgusted look. "Please do not tell me you are going to show that thing to people." She said.

"What's wrong with it dear?" John asked.

"Those colors," London continued. "Absolutely hideous!"

"What's wrong with them?" Maddie asked, looking over. Ian, Ellie, and Alan also looked over. Zack and Cody however were too busy with the dinosaur skeletons to care.

"I never liked black and orange," London said. "It's too Halloweenish. It'd be much better if you put pink on them instead."

"Pink on a safari park sign? In the center lobby?" Ian said, looking over.

"And I suppose you want them to give all the dinosaurs facials?" Maddie said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yea," London replied. "You see the skin on those things?"

Ian raised an eyebrow. Alan just looked away at Ellie. "You wanna have one of those?" He muttered.

"One of what?" Ellie asked innocently.

"Kids…" Alan responded gruffly.

"Not that one," Ellie replied with a laugh. "Ones like those two blond kids, Zack and Cody. Look how cute they are."

"Right…" Alan replied. "One would be bad enough…I don't think twins would be any better."

"Never know till you try, who knows," Ellie continued. "Maybe after the weekend you'll end up liking children."

Alan rolled his eyes. "That'll be the day…" He muttered. He looked back over at London who was still criticizing the lobby. Ian looked like he was about to bust up laughing, while John just wiped his forehead.

"…and this floor should be marble," London said.

"Yes, yes," John said patting London on the back. "We will definitely take your opinion under careful consideration."

"We will?" Donald asked. A stunned look fell on his face.

"No," John mouthed behind London. Donald breathed a sigh of relief. When she looked back at him, John smiled at her.

"And you work for her?" Ian said softly to Maddie. "I pity you."

"You have no idea," Maddie replied with a shake of her head.

"And yet you two are…uh…friends right?" Ian asked.

"When it suits her, but yea we are." Maddie answered dully.

Ian smiled smugly. "Now that's Chaos at its finest."

"What?" Maddie asked, confused. "I heard you talking about that earlier. What is chaos theory?"

"Non-linear equations, mathematical unpredictability, strange attractions…" Ian said. Maddie continued to stare at him blankly. "Come on now, I refuse to believe you're not familiar with the concept of attraction." Ian finished as he smiled at her through his sunglasses.

Maddie laughed also drawing John's attention. "I'm sorry my dear," John said with a look to Ian. "You'll have to excuse Dr. Malcolm. He suffers from extensive personality, especially for a mathematician."

Ian laughed as he walked over to Zack who had been watching the scene after Cody had become completely occupied with the skeleton's labels. "See little dude?" Ian whispered to Zack. "A little charm and their all yours."

Zack smiled. "Thanks, I'm sure my report won't be all I'm working on this weekend." He looked flirtatiously at Maddie. "Time for her to realize who her true love is…"

"There ya go," Ian said with a high five to Zack. "You just might wanna find something a little more romantic than the gleeful roar of the locals."

"You're right," Zack said with a look of thought. "Hmmm." He put his hand on his chin and walked forward as if thinking of what he was going to do. Ian smiled as he walked away.

In the meanwhile, John walked over to Donald and scruffed at him. "I bring scientists, you bring some rock star."

"Yea," Donald replied submissively. "But don't you think you're taking an unnecessary risk with the kids here? I was talking to Malcolm in the jeep and-"

"Come now," John replied, cutting him off. "Not this again. Malcolm has no idea what he's talking about. This park is 100 percent safe, why it's destined to be the next Disney world." John then put on a smile as he re-gathered the group and led them through the lobby. "Here at Jurassic Park, we've created living attractions so astounding they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet. And there's no question they'll absolutely drive people out of their minds."

"And make us a fortune," Donald muttered to himself. He then looked at Alan and Ellie. "So Doctors, what do you think so far?"

"We're out of a job," Alan muttered with a smile to Ellie.

"Don't you mean extinct?" Ian interjected as he jogged past them. He chuckled lightly to himself, despite the look from Alan.

The first stop for the group was their rooms on the top floor of the Visitor's Center. Zack was roomed with Cody, and Maddie with London. Ellie and Alan shared a room, as did Donald and Ian. John had his own private room. The beds featured a dinosaur theme, with carved wooden bones serving as the frames. The bedspread was brown with a Jurassic Park logo on top. Each room also had a large window that allowed a view of the park. Just outside each window was a row of thin black bars.

"What are these for?" Cody asked to no in particular when he saw the bars.

"Probably to keep people from sleep walking out the window," Zack replied with a laugh.

"I guess," Cody said, trying to accept the fact that Zack may actually be right about something. But then again who would walk right through a window? Cody asked himself. He then answered his own question with a memory of what happened last time Zack had a case of sleep-walking.

Everyone unpacked their suitcases before meeting back out in the hall to head out for the start of the tour.

They headed back through the lobby to a room organized like an auditorium. When everyone was seated, the screen in front of them came alive. Two copies of John walked up from either side of the screen. London looked confused. "Uncle John how'd you do that?" London asked. "I wish there were two of me, so I could tell me how beautiful I am."

John rubbed his head again. "You'll see dearly, just watch the screen." He directed her back towards the screen where the two copies of him were now in a conversation about cloning and DNA.

Suddenly a cartoon DNA strand appeared on the screen. And took over where the two "Johns" had left off. "Hello everyone, I'm Mr. DNA."

"Hi Mr. DNA!" London yelled as she waved. Donald, Ian, Alan, and Ellie looked over, each raising an eyebrow. Zack, Cody, and Maddie each just shook their heads.

"Not the…uh…brightest in the bunch is she?" Ian muttered to Zack.

"You have no idea," Zack muttered back.

"Appeantly," Ian finished.

Cody however was engrossed in the film. "Dinosaur DNA? From where?" He muttered to himself. He could see Alan was wondering the same thing.

Their answer came a few moments later when Mr. DNA explained how mosquitoes had become fossilized millions of years ago in amber deposits, just like a dinosaur fossil, and how the Jurassic Park engineers had dug up the amber and used the blood to clone their dinosaurs.

When the film finished, the seats rotated to view Jurassic Park genetic engineers hard at work. John pushed a button and a nearby door opened. The group walked through it and into the room where the engineers were working. They were met by the head engineer.

"I'm Dr. Henry Wu," he said. "You guys are just in time to watch the latest batch of eggs hatch."

"AWESOME!" The twins said in unison, drawing looks from some of the other engineers. The twins then rushed to the side of the table to watch as one of the eggs began to shake and crack. John quickly grabbed a pair of gloves and headed over to the table. He began to gently coax and help the baby dinosaur out of its egg shell. "What kind is it?" Cody asked looking back.

"Velocirator," Dr. Wu replied.

"Raptors?" Alan asked. His face darkened. Cody also slowly backed away from the table. Zack however didn't notice. With Cody out of the way, he pushed himself over for a better look at the baby dinosaur.

"You seriously bred raptors?" Alan asked. Dr. Wu nodded. "Do you even know what you just did?"

"That's why we're taking extreme precautions," John said looking up. "Spared no expense."

"So Cody, this little pipsqueak is supposed to be some scary killing machine?" Zack said, laughing.

"What?" Alan asked looking at Zack.

"Oh, no," Ellie muttered, smiling.

"When it grows up, it'll be six feet and lethal," Cody replied.

"Ok right," Zack responded sarcastically. Alan rounded on him though as he explained why Zack should be afraid.

"Ok, so it's a six foot pipsqueak huh?" Alan said with a sigh as he took out his raptor claw fossil. "You get your first look at this "six foot pip squeak" as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the side, from the other two 'raptors you didn't even know were there."

The low lighting in the room cast a frightening shadow over Alan's face. Zack gulped as Alan continued. "Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this..." Alan pointed the claw at Zack. "A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite you... no no. He slashes at you here... or here..." Alan continued, making slashing motions in front of Zack with the claw.

The others stood and watch. London shrunk behind Maddie.

"Or maybe across the belly. The point is... you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know... try to show a little respect." Alan finished as he put the claw away.

"O-ok," Zack stammered. Cody smirked to himself, chuckling at seeing Zack scared for a change.

"Again, that's why we've taken extreme precautions," John said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "So anyway, who's hungry? Lunch today is fish, absolutely spectacular dish! Spared no expense." With that he led the group out of the nursery.

* * *

**(A/N)I know the movie was inaccurate with the info on several of the dinosaurs (including velociraptor), but for the purpose of this story, I'm going to keep the information consistant with the movie (interesting though, when the movie was made (1993) the two species were both considered as velociraptors) ****Please Read and Review. **


	5. Raptors

**Chapter 5: Raptors**

"Can we see the raptors before lunch?" Cody begged John as they headed back towards the Visitor's Center. The group had exited the nursery through the back of the building and was now in the process of walking back around to the front. "PLEASE?"

John looked at him as well as Zack. Alan also seemed interested in the raptors. "Maybe after lunch, their exhibit isn't ready yet."

"Where are they?" Alan asked.

"In that holding center over there," John replied. He pointed to a large concrete structure with a catwalk around it. Several yellow lights on it flashed on and off. A moment later a crane carrying a small cow began to lift the animal up over the cage.

"What are they doing?" Zack asked when he saw the crane.

"Feeding them," John replied in a casual voice. The group rushed forward and up the catwalk. John sighed as he followed. The group lined up as the doors on top of the cage opened and lowered the cow inside.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Maddie said as the doors closed over top of the crane.

"What's wrong?" Donald said. "You never had a hamburger?"

"Not while it's still mooing," Maddie replied, disgusted.

Cody, Alan, and Zack watched with interest as the raptors began to process their prey. Ian also seemed really interested in what was happening below them. The trees shook violently as the raptors began eating their lunch. Ellie, Maddie, and London made twisted, somewhat grossed out faces. London had to look away, as did Maddie a second later. London covered her ears as the raptors roared and barked.

"I hate them!" A voice said from below them, near the stairway to the catwalk. "They should all be destroyed." Everyone looked to see a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties approach. He wore a light tan safari outfit and had his brown hair combed back.

"Ah, Mr. Muldoon," John said. "Kids, Doctors, this is my head game warden from my park in Kenya, Mr. Robert Muldoon. He's agreed to move over here with that spot."

Muldoon nodded to each of them. "Little blighters," he said nodding at the raptors.

"How fast are they?" Cody asked.

"If they ever broke out into the open they could get up to fifty or sixty," Muldoon replied. "They grow quickly too. They're lethal at eight months and I do mean LETHAL!"

Zack looked from Alan to Muldoon. He laughed nervously before pretending to be more interested in finding the raptors below in the trees. Suddenly the top began to open again, allowing a mangled crane to exit the cage. "T-they can't jump can they?" Zack said.

"They're astonishing jumpers," Muldoon replied with a sigh. "I've hunted dangerous animals before, lions, tigers…but the way these things move…"

"T-that's g-good to know," Zack said with a gulp. Cody snickered behind him as he looked up at Alan.

"Are they smart?" Cody asked.

Alan nodded before looking at Muldoon. "Yea, with their brain cavity, I thought-"

"They're EXTREMELY intelligent," Muldoon replied. "Definitely even problem solving intelligent. That's why we feed them like this. Even though the fences are electric, they would attack when the feeders came." Zack gulped as Muldoon continued. "They test the fences systematically for weakness…they remember."

"Great, so you got a bunch of lethal Cody's running around," Zack said, getting a look from Cody.

"Yes, yes," John said quickly to Alan, Ellie, and Donald. "Again, that's why we are taking extreme precautions with them."

"You can take all the precautions you want," Ian said. "But if there's one thing evolution has taught us, life won't be contained. It breaks free."

"R-r-right," Donald said.

"Anyway, lunch time," John said as he led the group to the VIP cafeteria.

The group headed back down the stairwell and towards the cafeteria. Cody however hung back for a few minutes. He inched forward, watching the raptors through the holes in their cage. The largest continued to stare at him. It was watching his moves, almost like it was stalking him, despite the cage being the way. Cody looked back, astonished as he inched closer to the cage.

Suddenly two other raptors bust out of the trees and leapt towards the cage walls with a loud, squealing roar. Cody jumped back in surprise as the raptors flew back in their own direction from the shock of the cage bars, which were further re-enforced with concrete.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cody gasped as he stumbled back and fell. He took a few deep breaths as he collected himself. "That was fast," he muttered as he got back up. The raptors barked triumphantly before disappearing back into the trees. After one last look at the raptor cage Cody turned and jogged to catch up with the others. On his way in he saw Muldoon who looked at him solemnly.

"Just be glad that cage was there," Muldoon said.

"Y-yea," Cody replied with a nod.

* * *

Once inside, Zack and Cody got down to business with eating the gourmet meal placed in front of them, Maddie and London talked about cosmetics while each picked at their plate. After watching the raptors, neither was very hungry. Alan, Ian, and Ellie were in a debate over the stability of the park with John and Donald, which covered topics from how John controlled their breeding to just the overall moral of the technology that went into building the park.

"I don't think you're giving us enough credit," John said. "We've done things no else ever has."

"Yea," Ian replied shortly. "But your scientists were so concerned if or not they could; they never stopped to think if they SHOULD!"

"I don't believe it," John said with a smile. "You guys are supposed to be here to help me and the only one I got on my side is the blood-sucking lawyer!"

"Thank you," Donald said nervously.

A moment later, a park attendant came over and whispered something in John's ear. "Uh huh, ok," John said. Next he turned his attention back to the group who looked at him with interest. Zack even looked up from devouring his food to find out what was going on. "Well, looks like the transports are ready."

John led them outside to where two SUVs were waiting. They had a yellow bottom, which turned to green for the car's mid-section. The top of each was red. The SUVs were parked on an electric track that ran in the middle of the road.

London made a face when she saw the cars. "You expect us to go out into the jungle in THOSE things?" She said.

"That's the idea," Ian said.

"I don't think so," London whined. "I mean they don't even have any chauffers!"

Alan rolled his eyes.

"They don't need them deary," John said. "They're automatic and run on the track in the road."

"Oh!" London said, but she was still apprehensive. "But I CANNOT be seen riding in something that looks like that."

"Who's going to see you?" Maddie said. "Except a bunch of dinosaurs."

"But they'll tell the other dinosaurs and I'll look like a fool," London said. The whole group shook their heads.

"Ok, fine," John said. "How about you watch the tour from inside the command center with me? That way we can spend some time together."

"Oh well that works," London said. She hurried away from the cars and back over to John.

Unlike London however, Zack and Cody couldn't wait to get in the car. They dove into the front car. Maddie climbed in with them. Zack pushed Cody out of the way so he could sit next to her. Cody shrugged.

"I'm sure this tours gonna be cool," Zack said flirtatiously to Maddie. "But you're definitely the star of the show sweet thang!"

"Thanks," Maddie said. "Call me in five years."

"Well better than ten I guess," Cody joked to himself.

"Uh sorry I just forgot something," Maddie said. "Zack, save my seat."

"O-ok," Zack said.

"Yea you wouldn't want a raptor to take it," Cody laughed. But then he stopped. He remembered what the raptors did when he looked at the cage. Zack definitely had every right to be afraid.

"Oh by the way Zack," Maddie said, looking back. "Which car were you planning on riding in?"

Zack looked at her as if it was the dumbest question in the world. "Whichever one you are." Maddie smiled and then shut the door behind her as she climbed into the other car.

"She got you," Cody said.

"Meh, she just probably thinks I'll distract her."

"Right…" Cody said. Then he reached in his backpack and pulled out two notepads. "Oh, by the way this will be the perfect time to get started. Just write what you see."

"O-ok," Zack replied as he took the pad and scribbled something.

"What could you have possibly seen already?" Cody asked.

"One dork-geek-asaurus," Zack replied Cody shook his head as he started the CD-rom in front of them.

Outside the car, Alan made his choice of which car he was ridding in, the one without the kids. Ellie climbed into the second car, as did Maddie. "I-I think I'm going to ride with Dr. Sadler and Miss Candy-Counter." Ian said as Alan gave him a look. A moment later, Grant climbed into the second car and the cars were on their way into the park.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Rex

**Chapter 6: Rex**

John and London waved goodbye to the rest of them before heading back into the Visitor's Center. Donald also waved as he joined Zack and Cody in the front car. Everyone else also returned the wave as John pushed a second button on his remote, starting the cars down their track. Next he put on a headset. "I'll be watching from the command center," he said in a cheering voice. "Just talk into the cameras in the front if you need me. I'll see you when you get back."

"God help us," Ian said with a smile, as the cars rounded a corner and left the Visitor's Center. John rolled his eyes, and with that, he and London disappeared into the building.

In the front car, Cody was about to hit another button when the screen in front of him flashed showing a map of the island. Outlined on it was each of the exhibits along with a small car icon that showed where the cars were on the tour.

"Welcome to an adventure 65 million years in the making," a voice said through the speaker. "Throughout the ride please remain inside the car as we turn back the clock." The cars neared a large wooden gate that said "Jurassic Park" on it. Several torches on each side added to the effect of the ride. "Welcome to Jurassic Park!" the voice continued as the doors swung open.

"Wow," Cody muttered, looking up as they passed through. Zack sat with his mouth open also.

"Wonder what they got in there," Zack said.

"King Kong," Ian said over the radio, cracking a smile on each of the twins' faces.

"The first stop on our tour is Dilaphasaurus," the voice continued as the cars turned broadside to a tall fence, similar to the one the group saw on its way in when it first arrived on the island. A small concrete sign on the other side of the road said the dinosaur's name along with a picture of it.

"Dilaphasaurus!" Alan cried as he turned for the window. Ellie did the same. Zack kept climbing on Cody to try to get a better look.

"One of the earliest carnivores, Dilaphasaurus would shoot venom at its prey, causing blindness and paralysis."

"HEY! ZACK!" Cody complained as he pushed his brother off him. "I can't see!"

"I'll tell ya about it later," Zack replied lazily. "Besides you can barely even see them." He pointed through several rows of thick trees. Cody looked again; the dinosaurs were just barely visible and were lazily sleeping near a ravine. Disappointed, the group all turned around as the cars pulled forward.

Looking back through the glass, Zack saw Ian engaged what seemed like a very interesting conversation with Maddie and Ellie. "Man, how does he do it?" Zack muttered. The two girls laughed and Ellie shook Alan's shoulder. Alan shot a quick smile before concentrating on something outside the car.

"Who does what?" Cody asked.

"Ian," Zack replied. "I'm gonna haveta have him tutor me or something. Then Maddie will be all mine."

"That'd take a miracle," Cody replied with a smile. He looked in the front seat.

Donald shook his head and sighed to himself. "Why'd I haveta get stuck with them?" He mumbled under his breath.

Zack continued to watch. Suddenly he saw everyone in the other car except for Ian jump out.

"…Stop the program…" John's voice, as well as several other background voices were heard.

"…I've told you how many times? We need locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors!..." Muldoon's voice came through.

"…NEDRY!" John said next.

"Yea, yea I'll fix it when they get back," a lazy voice said.

"I guess this were we get off," Zack said with a smile. "Good thing cause I gotta go!" He opened the door and leapt out of the car.

"ZACK! We're supposed to stay in the car!" Cody said. Zack ignored him. "Uugghhh!" He climbed out also.

"Hey!" Donald said. "You can't do that." He looked up into the camera. "Can they do that John?" All he heard on the other end was an argument between Nedry and John.

"Boy do I love being right all the time," Ian said with a smile. He turned to Zack as they walked behind Alan, Ellie, and Maddie who were rushing towards something lying in the grass. "So I hope you were uh taking notes," Ian finished with another smile to Zack.

"Yea," Zack said. "Dude, seriously you're awesome! How do you do it?"

"Anything that can and does happen," Ian said. "Same with girls. You just need to charm them, soon they're eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Got ya!" Zack said.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Oh brother!" he muttered to no one in particular. Once he, Zack and Ian caught up to the others, they could see what all the fuss was about. His jaw dropped when he saw what was lying in front of him.

Roaring lowly was a four legged dinosaur with two large horns that grew out of its forehead. A third, smaller horn extended from on top of its beak-like mouth. The back of its head was a large shield-like piece of bone covered with skin. "A-a-a triceratops!" Cody said.

"It's ok," a nearby park attendant said. "I tranquilized her, she's sick."

"Poor thing," Maddie said as she knelt down and rubbed its frill.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Zack asked. "Someone pull up the dino-skirts or something?" He laughed.

"All the animals in the park are female," the park attendant replied. "They're all made that way so they can't breed. It's one of our control precautions.

"Oh," Zack said.

"Except it's never going to work," Ian said softly in a sing-song voice. Everyone ignored him except for Cody.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Chaos," Ian replied. "Like I said before, life uh, finds a way."

"O-ok," Cody said with a twist of his eyebrows. He looked back at the triceratops. Alan was busy studying its movements. Maddie and Ellie were busy trying to diagnose the cause of the dinosaur's sickness.

"Its pupils are dilated," Maddie said.

"They are?" The park attendant asked.

"Yea look," Ellie said, shining a small flashlight over the dinosaur's eye. "There's also some foam on her tongue."

"Well, I'll be damned," the park attendant replied.

"Might be from so local plants or something," Maddie said. She then made a face. "Only one way to find out."

Ellie cringed a little also. "Yea, we haveta check the animal's droppings.

Zack stood watching Maddie, although a sneeze from the dinosaur would cause him to jump back every once in awhile. His face twisted at the mention of what the two women were going to do. "Dino-droppings?" He muttered.

Ian also made a similar face. "Just remember to wash your hands before you eat anything. You two hear me?" Ellie and Maddie ignored him as they put on gloves from the park attendant's jeep. Ian then turned to Zack again. "She's uh tenacious."

"You have no idea," Zack replied dully.

"People," Donald said suddenly. He had quiet throughout the whole episode, and the others almost forgot he was there. "John insists we get back in the cars and keep going."

"Does he insist or do you?" Ian said with a smile.

"B-Both," Donald replied.

"Ok then," Ian said.

"You know if it's ok, I'd like to stay here," Maddie said. Ellie nodded also.

"Yea," Ellie said. "Normally I'm good with plants but this one's got me. I'd like to study this a little more." Donald made a face but she looked at the park attendant instead. "Please?" Ellie asked him.

"Sure, I don't see why not," the park attendant responded. "I got a jeep with me, I'll drop you two off when I go back."

"Ok, see ya then," Alan said. He began to walk back.

"I wanna stay with Maddie," Zack whined.

"Get over it," Cody said with a roll of his eyes as he pushed Zack back. "Besides I was looking ahead, the next stop is T-Rex!"

"See ya Maddie!" Zack said as he hurried for the car. Alan and Ian climbed back into the second one as Donald, Zack, and Cody climbed back into the first one. A moment later the cars were on their way again.

Zack pushed his face against the window the whole time, trying to catch a glimpse of the T-Rex as soon as he possibly could. Cody also pressed himself against the glass with the same intentions. The cars came to a stop next to a sign that said "Tyrannosaurus Rex," on it. Zack was so excited he forgot his pad. His eyes scanned the trees, searching for the king of the dinosaurs.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex means 'Tyrant-Lizard King,' it can grow to up to twenty feet tall and forty-five feet long…" the speaker said when the car stopped. "With six inch long dagger-like teeth, T-Rex is the most ferocious predator to walk the earth…." The speaker continued to drone on, but no one paid attention.

"Where is it?" Alan asked, also scanning the trees.

"Where is it?" Cody also said as he looked around.

"…We'll try to get it to come to the fence…" one of the park attendants said through the speaker. With that a goat was risen out of the ground on a small metal platform.

"It doesn't wanna be fed," Cody grumbled. "It wants to hunt!"

"This is lame!" Zack said. "What'd I tell you? How is thing so scary if it won't even show up? Some king."

"Shut it," Cody grumbled.

They continued to sit and watch the fence, hoping for some sight of the T-Rex. Several minutes later rain began fall.

"Maybe we'll see it on the way back," Donald said. The twins pouted as they sat down.

"See?" Ian said with a smile. "T-Rex doesn't have a schedule…that is chaos…" He then looked into the camera. "You know you're going to destroy a lot of kid's heroes. You know that right John? Hello?" He chuckled.

"I hate him," John grumbled back in the command center.

A moment later the cars began to move. They didn't get two feet before they came to a halt. "What'd I touch?" Alan said. "I hate machines."

"You didn't touch anything, we stopped." Ian replied, a suspicious look fell over his face. Alan picked up the radio. At that moment, the radio shorted out also. "I guess they hate you also," Ian finished with a chuckle.

"What's going on?" Zack asked. "Why'd we stop?"

"I guess the rain shorted the track out," Cody replied.

"That's impossible," Donald said. Cody shrugged his shoulders. Their radio and camera also shorted out. "What the…" Donald continued as he tapped the screen.

Cody tapped the screen also and tried the power button. "Yea, it's dead."

"Great," Zack said. "I'm starving!" The other two just looked at him.

* * *

Two hours later, the cars were still sitting in the same spot. Rain continued to pour. The sun had also set about thirty minutes earlier. Cody had packed some granola bars, so they ate those. He also gave one to Ian and Alan.

"Thanks little dude," Ian said. Alan also nodded his thanks. Cody nodded before sprinting back to the car.

"Their stuff's out too," Cody said as he climbed back in and shook the water out of his hair.

"Hey!" Zack said, shielding himself from the droplets that fell on him.

"What?" Cody said with a smile. "You could use it. Now it doesn't smell as bad in here."

"You better sleep with your eyes open tonight!" Zack said.

Cody smiled as he took out his pad and wrote down how the raptors had acted earlier. A moment later a small shake caused his pencil to slip. It was so small, Cody thought he had imagined it. He went to start writing again and it happened again, this time it was more noticeable.

"You feel that?" Cody asked Zack.

"What?" Zack replied.

"Nothing," Cody said as he felt everything shake again. He looked at a cup of water on the dashboard and saw a small ripple form. "Ok, I know you felt that."

"Yea, dude, if you gotta do that," Zack replied. Go outside!"

"It wasn't me!" Cody said defensively. "Look!" He pointed at the water.

Zack saw another ripple form in the water as he felt himself as well as the car shake slightly. "Uh, Cody, what was that?" Zack said in a slightly scared voice.

"I-I think it was an impact tremor," Cody replied, fear began to creep into his voice as well.

"Maybe it's the power coming back on," Donald said hopefully as the car shook again.

"Uh, C-Cody?" Zack said.

"What?"

"L-L-Look!" Zack pointed to where the goat had been before. Cody's jaw dropped. The goat was gone.

"W-W-Where's the goat?" Cody said. The answer came a second later as a piece of the goat suddenly landed on top of the car. All three of them screamed from the shock. The piece then fell off, leaving a trail of smeared blood on top of the car.

The next few seconds everything was quiet. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

A second later however, a low roar drew their attention back to where the goat had once been. A large dark green form began to rise out of the trees as rest of the goat then disappeared into the form's forward end…a mouth filled with six inch daggers for teeth. The king of the dinosaurs had arrived.

"Tyrannosaurus," Cody mouthed. He looked at it, half with awe, half with fear.

"Oh, my God!" Donald said. He sprinted out of the car and for the nearest bathroom.

"Where's he going?" Cody asked.

"Hey, when you gotta go," Zack answered. "You gotta go." The twins chuckled but it was short lived. A loud metal screech drew their attention back to the fence. "Uh, Cody," Zack said. "Aren't the fences supposed to be electric?"

"Y-yea," Cody replied. His eyes grew as he saw the Rex touch the fence...with no result...no shock...nothing. Cody began to shiver with fear as he watched the fence bend forward like a small twig. The wires snapped like rubber bands. The twins stared, fear growing inside each of them.

"I-I-I- g-g-g-get it now," Zack stammered as he gulped with fear. He saw his brother's eyes grow also. "I didn't mean the 'lame' comment. Ok T-Rex is scary. I get it! I get it! Just go back!"

Cody jumped on him. "Just shut up and GET DOWN!" He pushed his brother as well as himself down between the seats.

The Tyrant-Lizard King stepped out of the pen and between the two cars before letting out a deafening roar. It was free, and it was hungry.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 7: Hide and Seek  
**

"Boy do I hate being right all the time," Ian muttered.

"Keep absolutely still," Alan said to him. "His vision is based on movement."

Ian did as he was told. The Rex gave their car a brief glance. Both Ian and Alan sat as still as statues. A moment later, the Rex turned and began to head for the other car.

"I'll keep that one logged away," Ian said. Suddenly a new thought dawned on him. "Do they know that?" He nodded towards Zack and Cody's car.

"Let's hope so," Alan said quietly.

Cody looked up, his body shivering with fear. He watched as the Rex neared their car, sniffing the air. He noticed that when Donald left the car, he never shut the door! "Please go away…please go away…" Cody muttered softly to himself. The Rex however seemed to have other plans. It kept circling the car sniffing and growling lowly. Cody then realized what was going on…not only had it picked up his and Zack's scents, but could hear their frightened breathing. Now it was searching for its prey…them.

"What's it doing?" Zack mouthed to Cody.

Cody swallowed. "Hunting…hunting us." Zack eyes widened, he also took a deep gulp. Slowly he began to turn his head back towards the Rex.

Suddenly the Rex let out another loud roar, right next to the open car door. The twins both jumped in surprise, each covering their ears. Cody gulped when he realized the mistake they had just made. "Oh, no." He said. The Rex opened its hungry mouth. "Get back!" Cody said quickly to Zack.

"What-" He began but was cut off by another roar. The Rex charged forward towards the open car door. The twins screamed as Cody leapt over the seat and slammed the door shut just in time. The Rex's mouth crashed into the glass, knocking it in and shattering it. The impact also dented the door, causing it to hang limply. Cody continued to hold the door, screaming as the Rex came back for another attack. Zack jumped over the seat as fast as he could to help Cody keep the door closed. The Rex roared loudly in frustration as it attempted a third attack, this time catching the metal in its six inch daggers. It flung its head back, taking the door with it.

Cody felt like his arms were going to be ripped out of their sockets. Unable to let go of the door in time, he was flung out into the road, where he landed on his back on the concrete. Cody winced on impact, but ignored the pain. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls, filled with fear. He was completely out in the open. The Rex turned and pointed its deadly jaws at him. "I'm dead…I'm dead…"Cody thought to himself. He was too scared to move, scream, or even breathe. Fear paralyzed his muscles, rooting him helplessly to the spot.

"CODY!" Zack breathed. "NO!" Cody was about to become the Rex's dinner and there was nothing he could do!

For the next few seconds, the Rex continued to scan the area, as if it completely lost sight of Cody. Frustrated, it turned back to the car for its next attack. "What?" Cody mouthed. "How could it have not seen me?" He asked himself, confused.

Zack screamed as the Rex tried to rip the other door out of its way. The door held firm. Frustrated, the Rex leaned into the car, flipping it over onto its side. It then tried peeling the door back again. This time however, the door peeled back like the top of a soup can. Zack screamed, flattening himself as far down against the ground as possible. The Rex dug its mouth into the car, shredding the seats. Zack however was still just out of reach. Zack continued to scream as the Rex drew closer and closer. Finally there was nothing left to protect him.

Just as the Rex was about to snatch Zack up, the side of the car gave out, causing it to tumble completely on its back. Zack was thrown over as the car rolled. He hit his head on the metal, dazing him in the process. He groaned, lying helpless on the bottom of the car as the Rex began to tear through the pipes and cables on the now exposed underside of the car. The car swung all over, taking Zack with it, he continued to scream. He began to wonder how much longer until the Rex got to him.

Suddenly the Rex stopped and looked up, distracted. Zack looked through the rear window and noticed that the Rex was now concentrating on something else. Alan stood in the road, holding a flare in his hand. The Rex curiously followed the flare's motions. Next Zack saw Ian get out of the other car, also holding a flare. He began to run in the other direction, drawing the Rex away from them.

"Get the twins!" Ian yelled.

"FREEZE IAN!" Alan yelled back. Ian froze in his tracks, while simultaneously throwing the flare away. The Rex's forward motion caused it to crash into a nearby bathroom…the same one Donald was in. The impact caused the building to shatter, completely destroying it and covering Ian in debris. The Rex stopped as it saw Donald staring helplessly at it.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Donald said as he looked up at the twenty foot tall Tryant-Lizard King. In one swift motion, it picked Donald up with its six inch daggers.

Zack slammed his eyes closed as the Rex ate. "Zack come on!" He heard Cody say a moment later. He opened his eyes and saw his brother and Alan trying to help him out. He tried to climb out but he was stuck on the jagged metal that now jutted into the car.

"I'm stuck!" Zack said as he pulled with all his strength.

Cody continued to help him until something caught the corner of his eye. The Rex was coming back. Cody turned to dive around the car, but Alan grabbed him. "Don't move!" Alan said quickly. "It can only see motion." Despite the fear surging through him, Cody did his best to do as he was told. He shivered in Alan's grasp as the Rex drew closer and closer. Cody could smell the death its breath. It made him want to puke.

Getting angrier, the Rex circled the car again. Cody followed it with his eyes, not daring to move his head in the process. Suddenly the Rex smacked the side of the car with its head, causing the car to spin like a top. The force of the car caused Alan to lose his grip on Cody as he fell into the roadway. Cody screamed as the car slammed into him, carrying him with it and nearly crushing him into the cement foundation that had supported the fence. The Rex opened its mouth, roared and dove for the helpless boy. Cody screamed again as he flattened himself against the muddy ground, hoping the gap between the car and the concrete would be enough to protect him. Although he was just out of reach, a few of the Rex's teeth caught his shirt and began to lift him up towards its waiting mouth.

"CODY!" Zack yelled. He grabbed his brother and held on as tight as he could. He was in a deadly game of tug of war between him and the Rex, with Cody as the prize. Cody screamed as he tried to pull himself into car. Finally his shirt gave way, ripping in the process. With some added help from Alan, Zack was finally able to pull Cody away from the impending danger. Inside the car, all three huddled together, none moved a muscle.

The Rex roared loudly again, angry that its prey was out of its reach. In a swift motion it flipped the car along with its occupants over the concrete and the car sped down the hill located on the other side before coming to rest in several tree trunks located several yards away from the concrete. Frustrated, the Rex turned around and began looking for its next meal.

In the car, Alan, Cody and Zack all attempted to catch their breath.

"Well," Cody said between breaths. "We're back in the car again."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	8. Surprises

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

"Hey, I'm going to run to the vending machines, anyone else want something?" Maddie asked, taking a dollar out of her pocket.

'The venting machine?" London asked. "I didn't know you needed to fix the air conditioner. It's cold enough in here anyway."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy," she muttered. "I think her brain is extinct." With that, she shook her head before giving the others another look. John, Muldoon, and the other attendant, who's name was Ray each motioned that they weren't hungry. "OK," Maddie mumbled before walking out the door.

The vending machines were located in a small hallway near the cryo-freezing room, where the dinosaur DNA and embryos were kept. Maddie put her dollar in and selected her favorite soy snack. Just as the clip was about to drop the snack into the tray below however, it stopped. "You gotta be kidding me!" Maddie said with a roll of her eyes. She hit the vending machine's glass front but it had no effect. "Great, just great," she hit the coin return button to hopefully get a refund, but the machine totally died. Growling under her breath Maddie turned to walk back to the control center.

As Maddie turned out of the hall, she saw a larger man look around before pushing the door to the cryo-freezing room open. Hidden by the wall, Maddie watched curiously. "Nedry?" She mumbled to herself, recognizing the man as Dennis Nedry, the computer attendant John had introduced her to when they first got to the control room. Her eyes widened as she saw him pull up two glowing tubes, one of which was labeled "Herbivores," the other was labeled "Carnivores." Each tube had several columns of small golden cones on them. She watched as Nedry took one cone from each column before putting the tubes back. He was stealing the dinosaur embryos! After one last look, Maddie bolted for the control room, moments before Nedry left in the opposite direction.

When she got back, she noticed the control room was in turmoil. "Mr. Hammond! Mr. Hammond!" Maddie said through her panting. She sat down.

John put on a nervous smile. "Not now deary," he said softly before turning back to the computer screen. "Now Ray, Nedry said a few systems might go on and off…"

"But every fence in the park??" Ray snapped in a worried voice.

"WHAT?!" Muldoon said rushing over. "The raptor fences aren't out are they?"

Ray quickly typed a code in. "No, there's still on." Muldoon gave a sigh of relief.

"Why would he turn off the others?" Hammond asked.

"Wait the fences are out?" Maddie said, shocked. She jumped up, making sure she was heard. "ZACK AND CODY ARE OUT THERE! MR. HAMMOND! I SAW NEDRY! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL THE DINOSAUR EMBRYOS!"

"Are you su-" John began, but was cut off by another voice…Nedry's. In the mean time, Ray had been attempting to get into the computer's main system, but a cartoon of Nedry played on the screen.

"You didn't say the magic word," the cartoon said over and over, waving its index finger. Ray smacked the computer screen cursing.

"Mr. Hammond," Maddie said, taking a deep breath. "He probably turned them off so he could steal the dinosaur embryos and sell them." John looked at her, shocked that his employee would do such a thing.

"Wait," Ellie said. "How could he do that with the computer?"

Ray sighed. "Well due to human error, no system can be perfect." He lit and puffed on a cigarette causing London to make a face and wave her hand in front of her head, trying to waft the smoke away. "So instead of dealing with human error, we integrated everything into a single automated system. If needed this park could be run entirely from this room without any need for human interface."

"So you can't just flip a switch to turn the fences back on?"

"No, you can only do it through the right computer code," Ray said. "And he's blocked the computer's mainframe, so now all I can do is go through each code one by one to try to fix this."

"How many lines of code are there?" Maddie asked, both interested and worried.

"About two million," Ray replied.

"Two million?" Ellie said with a face of disbelief.

"Yea," Ray replied hopelessly as he began punching in codes.

"Where are the cars?" Maddie asked, her voice filled with worry. Her friends were out in the park, and with the fences down…completely unprotected.

"Last know position…" Ray said, typing another code. "The Tyrannosaur exhibit."

"WHAT??" Maddie yelled, causing London to jump. She looked at him in disbelief. Ellie's face held a similar expression. "You're kidding right?"

"John, the best thing to do is have Muldoon take a car and go get them, at least until the park is online again." Ray said. John nodded in agreement and looked to Muldoon with pleading eyes.

"Sure," Muldoon said.

"I'm coming too!" Maddie said. Ellie nodded also. Before anyone could say anything, the girls followed Muldoon out to the garage, where another surprise awaited them…

* * *

Alan climbed out of the car, followed by Zack. "Whew, that was close," Zack said looking at where the car had stopped. After being flung over the concrete, the car continued to roll down the sloping terrain, side over side until it had come to rest in some tree trunks. On the other side of those trees was a ravine that was at least 100 feet deep.

Cody on the other hand was slow getting out of the car. His hair was soaked and matted with mud, as was the rest of him. He felt dizzy, and could swear his face was some shade of green. The smell of the Tyrannosaur's breath, the car smacking him, and the constant spinning had twisted his stomach into a giant knot. Cody covered his mouth with his hand, as his stomach gave a retch. He felt dizzier, and dizzier. It seemed like the whole world was spinning. After a couple more heaves, the contents of his stomach sat next to him as he groaned.

"Cody?" Zack said turning back to the car. "Co-ew! Gross dude!" Cody looked at him darkly as he wiped his mouth. A moment later, Cody pulled himself out of the car.

"So Zack," Cody said with a cough. "Scary enough for you?"

"Well, I…um…" Zack said. "The main thing is we're all ok and-" All three of them heard the Tyrannosaur roar in the distance. Zack gulped. "A-and s-s-safe." He finished, stuttering his way through the last few words.

"You two ok then?" Alan asked the twins, inspecting them. Each had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.

"Y-yea," Cody said. The roar had sent shivers down his back. "T-thanks again for saving me."

"No problem," Alan replied.

"I just don't get one thing though," Zack said. "When Cody was in the road, why couldn't the Rex see him? I mean I'm definitely glad it didn't but-"

"Maybe it thought you'd taste better," Cody said cracking a smile. Alan looked at him before going on to answer Zack's question.

"Because its vision is based on movement," Alan said. "Basically if you stand perfectly still, you'll be invisible to it."

Zack's eyebrows twisted. "Well that seems like a major design flaw."

"Zack," Cody said. "How many things you think can stay perfectly still when they got those teeth bearing down on them?"

"True," Zack replied sheepishly. He remembered how much squirming he did when the Rex's six inch daggers just missed turning him and his brother into the dinosaur's next meal. Suddenly he heard a light chirping sound nearby. Zack looked down and saw a small green dinosaur. "What we got here?" He said as a smile crossed his face. "Dino Jr.?"

Cody looked at the little dinosaur curiously. Then as if the dinosaur had multiplied a bunch of them ran up and surrounded the three of them. "Uh…what are they?" Cody asked.

"Compys," Alan replied. "Scavengers. Look how they run in formation, just like a flock of birds." More Compys soon joined the others. He looked at them curiously.

"Well, um they can flock somewhere else," Cody said, looking at the dinosaurs, which stared at them eagerly. Next he looked at what part of him the dinosaurs around him were staring at…his cuts. "They could probably smell the blood." He said.

"But look at them," Zack said with a smile. "How could something like this possibly be dangerous?" With that, one of the Compys leapt towards a cut on Zack's arm. Caught by the surprise, Zack stumbled back, tripping over one of the tree roots.

"ZACK!" Cody yelled as his brother grabbed a tree branch. The rest of him dangled over the ravine.

* * *

"Where's the jeep?" Ellie said when they reached the garage. Her head flew from side to side, but the jeep was nowhere to be found.

"Nedry probably stole that too," Maddie said with disgust. She saw Muldoon heading for the back corner of the garage, near some reserve tanks. "What's over there?" She asked curiously.

"Always keep a spare," Muldoon replied. With that he cracked a small smile as he flung a large tan tarp off another jeep. "This is my own person contribution to the island."

The girls hopped in as Muldoon shoved the key into the ignition. He hit a button on the jeep's front cross bar, opening the garage door. A moment later the car whizzed out of the visitor's center and towards the tyrannosaur exhibit.

When they arrived, Maddie's eyes widened with fear. "Where's the other car?" She said, shocked.

"Look what it did to the fence…" Muldoon muttered to himself. He jumped out of the jeep and grabbed the shot gun in the cargo compartment located in its trunk.

"ALAN!" Ellie yelled, grabbing a flashlight. "ALAN!"

Maddie leapt out of the car also, calling for her friends. "ZACK! CODY!" She called. "ZACK! CODY!" She walked around. Suddenly she heard a groan. She slid a piece of debris that looked like it had once belonged to a roof. Her eyes then widened when she saw what was under it. "Dr. Malcolm…" she muttered. "Dr. Sadler! It's Dr. Malcolm."

Ellie rushed over. "Ian?" She said, gently shaking him. "Ian?"

Ian groaned. "Remind me to thank John for the lovely vacation," he muttered.

Maddie continued to clear the debris off him, but stopped suddenly. After moving another piece of the roof, she came across a hand…a human hand. Maddie jumped and screamed.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" Ian said. "Bad idea…bad bad bad idea!"

"I think that was Donald's…" Ellie said, with a closer look.

"I think this was too…" Muldoon answered from the other side of the pile. He motioned to Ellie and Maddie. "Anyway look at this," he said pointing to the car's roll marks in the mud. The girls followed him.

Ian groaned again, looking down. A ripple formed in the puddle next to him. "Um…ok…I'm fairly alarmed." A moment later, he felt the ground shake and saw another ripple form. "Uh people, I'm just a simple mathematician, but I think our time's about up." Ellie helped him into the back of the jeep. Muldoon joined them a second later

"Just one more minute," Maddie said, still frantically searching for signs of Zack and Cody. Ahead of her she saw some branches start to sway.

"COME ON MADDIE!" Ellie yelled.

Maddie didn't need to be told twice, she bolted for the car and leapt into the back of the jeep next to Ian. As soon as she landed, the trees behind them bent down to reveal a hungry, angry Tyrant-Lizard King. Maddie and Ellie screamed, which was echoed by a deafening roar. Muldoon shoved his foot on the gas. The chase was on!

The Tyrant-Lizard King followed the jeep in hot pursuit, roaring loudly. For a moment it looked like the car was going to escape. A second later, however, they hit a bump, knocking Ian onto the emergency brake. The jeep came to a screeching halt as the King drew closer.

"YOU'RE ON THE BLOODY BRAKE!" Muldoon yelled as he tried to reset it. Ellie and Maddie yelled as they tried to move Ian. Ian looked forward at the rear-view mirror, in which the approaching mouth filled with six inch daggers was growing larger and larger.

"Objects are larger than they may appear," Ian read on the bottom of the mirror. "No really?" He saw that Muldoon had finally got the car moving again, but nowhere near fast enough. "Uh…must go faster." Ian finished, with a quiver of fear.

The six inch daggers were almost within striking distance. "GO! GO!" Maddie yelled. Muldoon floored the gas pedal again, and the jeep finally started gaining some speed. Finally the group was clear of the clutches of the Tyrant-Lizard King. Everyone took a big sigh of relief.

"Well," Ian said cracking a smile. "You think they'll have that on the tour?"

Maddie and Ellie just looked at him as they sped back to the Visitor's Center.

* * *

"Hang on!" Alan said, bolting over. As if this was a dinner bell, the rest of the Compys began jumping towards him and Cody. "GET OFF!" Alan yelled swatting at the Compys. Cody also did his best to swat the Compys off but there were too many of them.

"GET OFF ME!" Cody screamed, writhing and swating.

Alan gave the ravine a look. "Quick, down here!" He said. He and Cody bolted for the Ravine's edge as Zack began to pull himself up. The Compy's saw the nearing cliff and jump away from Alan and Cody, watching with interest. "Climb down." With that he and Cody flung themselves over the edge and began to climb down the ravine, using the tree roots as foot holes.

"Don't look down," Alan said.

"Don't tell me that!" Zack said, hugging the tree root. Unable to help himself, he looked down and saw they were about a quarter of the way down. "Oh God! Oh God! This is impossible."

"You looked down didn't you?" Alan asked looking over at him. Zack nodded sheepishly.

"Just think of the time we climbed up twenty-two stories in the Tipton's laundry shoot," Cody said as he climbed down.

"But I couldn't see the ground then!" Zack replied. Cody rolled his eyes.

"You guys climbed twenty-two stories," Alan said, eyes twisted. "Up a laundry shoot?"

"Once or twice," Cody replied.

"Ok," Alan said.

With a little more coaxing, Zack had finally got moving again and the three of them continued down the side of the ravine. About half way down, they found a cave in the side of the ravine. Although it was pretty small, it still had enough room for all three of them, with some room to spare. After shimmying over , each jumped off the tree roots and into the cave. A moment later they heard a loud cracking sound. The car fell past them and continued to tumble into the ravine.

"Well I think I'm done for the night," Cody said sitting down.

"Yea this looks pretty safe, we'll spend the night here," Alan said. Zack nodded his approval. On the far side of the cave was a small stream that diverted and poured in a waterfall that was located several feet from the caves entrance.

Zack stood by the entrance of the cave. "Zack, you ok?" Cody asked him.

"I'm just wondering how the others are," Zack replied.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Alan said. "The Visitor's Center also had an emergency bunker, so I'm sure they're in there.

"Ok," Zack said, trusting Alan. He walked back over. Despite the night's events, surprisingly, he still had his backpack with him, as did Cody. The twins each used them as a pillow while Alan made himself comfortable against the side of the cave.

"Goodnight, guys," Alan said.

"Goodnight," Cody said. "Goodnight Zack."

"Goodnight Cody," Zack replied with a yawn.

In the distance they heard another roar. The group chuckled at the irony of the timing, as if the Rex was saying goodnight to them also. Finally after another set of yawns, the group settled in for some much needed rest.

* * *

**(A/N) The Tyrannosaurus chasing the car is my favorite part of the movie, so I HAD to keep that pretty much the same. Please Read and Review**


	9. Illusions

**Chapter 9: Illusions**

Maddie sat curled up in corner. She sniffled as tears came to her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach. She wiped her eyes over and over but the effort seemed futile. Worry continued to grow and swell within her. They didn't find any sign of Zack or Cody at the exhibit, but was this a good thing or a bad thing? Were her friends ok? Were they hurt? Were they currently running and screaming for their lives…or worse? She sniffled again. She wanted to hope for their safety but there were so many dangers out there.

"Maddie?" A voice said. She recognized the voice instantly as London's. "Are you ok?"

Maddie quickly wiped her eyes, sniffling again. She fought back more tears. "H-hey London, y-yea I'm fine."

"Oh," London replied. "Cause you were crying and you face looks even worse than usual. Like it's all red and stuff."

Maddie looked at her as she wiped her eyes again. London continued to look at her. Maddie sighed. "Ok fine. I'm worried about Zack and Cody. London, they're out there alone. What if they're hurt? I could never forgive myself if something happened to them while I just sat here."

"They're not alone," London said sitting down next to her. "They have the dinosaur man with them, that Dr Granite person. I can't think of anyone better to be with them."

"Yea, guess you're right London," Maddie said. "Never thought I'd say that." She muttered under her breath, causing her to smile a little. "Thanks London."

"It's what I'm here for," London said with a smile. "Yay me!" She finished clapping to herself as she walked away.

"Yay you," Maddie muttered. London had cheered her up a little, but she still couldn't shake the worry that sat in her stomach. Zack and Cody were more than just friends to her; they were like her own little brothers.

"I know you guys are still alive," she told herself. She smiled slightly at the thought about how Zack and Cody had a knack for getting themselves into deep trouble, and then finding a way out. "Just be careful…"

Finally Maddie forced herself to get up. She walked out of the control center and down the hall. A moment later, she came across a cafeteria where John was sitting eating some ice cream. He looked up and saw Maddie. "Hello deary," John said, forcing a smile across his face. "Come in, sit down, sit down." He began filling a second bowl with the ice cream. "You must try this, exotic ginger and sweet cinnamon. All hand made; spared no expense. Come on, come on, we don't want it to melt do we?" Although he tried to be his normal cheery self, Maddie could tell he was really troubled about Nedry and the park.

"Thanks," Maddie said, forcing a smile. She wasn't hungry, and mere sight of the food, despite how good it looked, just made her want to puke. If she had been in any other condition, she would have snatched the bowl and began shoving it down by the spoonful. After slowly moving forward, she sat down. She took the bowl, but just stirred the ice cream around with her spoon.

John saw this, he sighed softly to himself as he forced another smile. "Not hungry I guess?" He said softly.

"Huh?" Maddie said, looking up. "No, no, no…i-it's…"

John smiled. He knew what she was thinking. "You know the first attraction I ever built was a flea circus?" He asked. Maddie looked at him. The look in her eyes said "no," so he continued. "It was the main attraction at London's father's first hotel. You do know his first hotel was in Boston right? You're mighty lucky to get to work at that one, it's a Tipton landmark."

"Gee," Maddie said. "Never really thought of that, guess that's why London spends all her time there."

John smiled again. "Yea, well anyway, it was just an illusion of course, all motorized. But still," a look of thought entered his eyes. "But still the guests would swear they could see them, especially the younger set. I remember London when she was younger, 'oh Uncle John! Look what that one's doing! Don't they ever get sick on the merry-go-round?'" John chuckled at the memory. "But, eventually I sold it to some fellow from down south somewhere. I wanted to do something big, something amazing…something that wasn't an illusion. So I built my safari park, people love it, of course, but still I wanted something greater, something that would drive them absolutely out of their minds. Almost like a child's eyes on Christmas morning, when he gets that shiny new train…" his voice trailed off.

"Is that why you created this place?" Maddie asked.

"Yes," John replied. "And once we have control again, and open up-"

"WHAT?" Maddie said, stunned. "How could you ever think of opening this place up to the public?"

"I realized my mistakes," John said. "I can make it flawless."

"No you can't," Maddie said. "It's too big, you can't control this place!"

"We did before," John reasoned.

Maddie shook her head. "No you didn't! You had no idea what Nedry was up to! Any control you thought you had was the illusion! Nobody can control this place! You think you have control because of the fancy equipment you got, but you don't. You're 'control' is the illusion." She got up disgusted and began to walk back to the control room. Before she entered she took a deep breath, trying to clear her frustrations.

Maddie walked in and saw Ellie sitting next to Ian. He was lying on a table with some blankets, sleeping peacefully. "How's he doing?" Maddie asked Ellie.

"He's fine for now," Ellie replied. "I gave him some pain killers. Should help him out for now, but we gotta get him to a proper hospital as soon as possible."

"Oh," Maddie replied. "They have any luck with the system yet?"

Ellie sighed. "No, Ray thought he at least had the phones back for a few minutes, but nothing." She sighed again.

Maddie nodded her understanding. "Hey Dr. Sadler?" She asked. Ellie looked at her. "Are you worried about Dr. Grant?"

"Of course," Ellie replied. She read the look in Maddie's eyes. "And I'll bet you're worried about your friends."

Maddie nodded again.

Ellie smiled softly. "Alan puts on a front, but he'll take good care of them. If there was anyone in the world for them to get lost with on an island of dinosaurs, Alan would be the best choice hands down."

Maddie sighed. "I know, London said that too." Ellie looked at her, shocked at the fact that London had actually said something intelligent. Maddie saw this. "I know, it scares me too, but London does have her moments."

"I guess," Dr. Sadler replied. "Anyway Maddie, trust me, you're friends are going to be fine." Maddie continued to read her eyes as Ellie talked. She could tell Ellie was scared for Alan also. She just did a very good job of hiding it so she could comfort Maddie.

"Ok," Maddie said softly.

Ellie smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"Yea I guess, thanks Dr. Sadler," Maddie replied. Ellie continued to smile. "Goodnight Dr. Sadler."

"Goodnight Maddie," Ellie said, sighing softly to herself.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	10. Mother

**Chapter 10: Mother**

The next morning, Cody was the first to wake up. He yawned and stretched before taking a look around, which told him that he was the only one up. He got up and after another series of stretches walked over to the cave's opening. His eyes widened with what he saw next. "Wow," was all he could mutter.

The sun's rays stretched through the ravine, painting the interior walls with various shades of orange and yellow. The plants and trees throughout the ravine casted huge shadows on its walls as well, as if the stone walls were a giant mural. Soon, the plant shadows were joined by a several other moving ones. Cody looked down and saw a herd of brachiosaurs lumbering through the ravine, enjoying the plants on the river's bottom. The dinosaurs stuck their heads under water and a few seconds later would explode back up, holding several large plants in their mouths.

Since he was about eye level with the dinosaurs, Cody would get sprayed from the resulting mist of the dinosaur breathing again once its head was out of the water. After flinging his hair out of his face, Cody continued to watch them awestruck. A moment later, a different chorus of dull roars chorused with that of the brachiosaurs. A look told Cody that a herd of Maiasaurs joined them. The Maiasaurs roared playfully as they splashed in the water and ate the river plants.

Suddenly, Cody's eyes twisted in confusion…the Maiasaurs were all of what looked like various ages, some who couldn't have been much more than a few weeks or a month old. The few of the younger Maiasaurs stayed close to a single larger Maiasaur, as it was their mother. Cody became even more confused when he saw this trend repeat throughout the herd. Remembering from Alan's book that Maiasaurs were extremely protective of their young, the only conclusion Cody could draw was that the younger looking Maiasaurs were in fact hatchlings. "But…" Cody muttered to himself. "They can't breed…can they?"

Absent-mindedly, Cody began climbing down the ravine for a closer look. After about fifteen feet, the wall of the ravine was almost shallow enough where with some extra care and support, he could slide down the rocks. The whole way down his attention was divided between watching the dinosaurs, climbing, and trying to find a logical explanation. "They left the chromosome out…" Cody continued. "But used frog DNA…FROG DNA! Wait, some frogs can change gender…that has to be it!" He then remembered what Ian had said. "Chaos…" Cody muttered with a smile. He continued to inch closer to the dinosaurs.

A few moments later, one of the youngest Maiasaurs saw Cody approaching. It had never seen such a strange "creature" before, so it began to curiously approach the boy. Cody smiled to himself when he saw this. He snapped a leave filled branch off a nearby shrub and held it out. "Come on, it's ok," Cody said, although he doubted the dinosaur actually understood what he was saying. "Come on." To his added amazement the young dinosaur continued to approach him. It reached up with its mouth and began to eat the leaves off the branch Cody was holding.

"Wow," Cody said softly as the dinosaur chirped playfully before taking another bite. Slowly he reached out with his other hand, which the Maiasaur watched out of the corner of its eye. Cody continued to slowly bring his hand down until he was able to touch the dinosaur's skin. The Maisaur chirped again, turned and moved closer allowing Cody to stroke its head. "This is SO COOL!" Cody said, smiling.

* * *

Zack slowly fluttered his eyes open. "Cody?" He said with a yawn. He looked over to where his brother had been sleeping. His eyes widened to see the empty spot. "Cody?" He said again, worriedly shaking his view around the cave. Cody was nowhere to be found. "CODY!" Zack said, very worried now. "Dr. Grant wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Alan said sleepily.

"Cody's gone!"

"WHAT?" Alan said surprised and snapping up. "Cody? CODY?" No answer. "Where could he have gone?" he asked Zack.

"I don't know!" Zack said. Why would Cody just wonder off? Zack then looked at the cave entrance and his eyes widened. He remembered last time he had been scared badly by something, in that case it was a movie, he would sleep walk. Did their encounter with the Rex the night before scare Cody so bad that he might have accidently slept walked to his death? Zack's eyes widened and his breath fell when he thought about the possibility. "CODY!" He and Alan rushed to the entrance.

"You see him anywhere?" Alan asked, looking around.

Zack shook his head as he frantically looked for some sign of Cody. His eyes furiously moved back and forth. Suddenly Zack saw a boy that looked a lot like him standing near the river in the ravine. "THERE HE IS!" Zack said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"He isn't doing what I think he is…is he?" Alan asked. Fear crept in as he realized the type of dinosaur Cody was near.

Zack looked back in Cody's direction as his eyes widened. The Maiasaur's mother had also spotted Cody and was not happy with him being near her young. The worst part was, Cody's back was turned to the approaching danger. He would never see the attack coming. "CODY!" Zack yelled, despite knowing Cody couldn't hear him. "GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

"She probably thinks he's a threat!" Alan said. Before he could stop Zack, he began to climb down. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to help him!" Zack responded. Alan nodded and a moment later was also on his way down.

* * *

Cody continued to play tug-o-war with the young Maiasaur using another branch from the shrub near him. He was completely unaware that the angry mother dinosaur was charging at him. "Ha," Cody said with a laugh. "You're really strong!" The dinosaur had won yet another round and was eating its prize.

Suddenly the young Maiasaur looked up and growled lowly. Cody's eyes twisted in confusion as he looked up just in time to see the impending danger. Thinking quickly, Cody dove to the ground and rolled away, the Maiasaur's attack missing him by inches.

Cody rolled and flung himself to a kneeling position, trying to think of the best escape route. He looked up again. The Maiasaur roared angrily and swung its powerful tail at Cody. Cody screamed as he flattened himself down against the ground, his face in the mud. He knew that a single blow from any of the dinosaur's powerful limbs would be enough to seriously injure, if not kill him on the spot. Seeing an opening as the dinosaur turned around, Cody leapt to his feet and bolted in the opposite direction. Cody looked back and saw the mother Maiasaur nurturing the younger one. He was safe…for the moment.

The commotion had caused the other mother Maiasaurs to look up in alert, resulting in a stampede of the whole herd. Cody looked up as he caught his breath, and saw the herd rushing through the ravine. Fear surged through him. He laughed nervously to himself, his eyes the size of golf balls. "Oh, no…" He muttered before taking off.

Zack watched his brother helplessly as he climbed as quickly as he could. Finally on the shallower rocks, he and Alan rushed towards the boy. Suddenly Zack was stopped by Alan's arm. He looked up. Alan's eyes were filled with fear.

"That must be some danger call," Alan said when he saw what the mother Maiasaurs were doing. "They're going to stampede!" Zack kept trying to get to Cody but Alan held him back to keep him from getting run over by the herd of stampeding Maiasaurs.

"But Cody-" Zack began. He saw his brother, running through the herd, trying to escape. "CODY!" He held his breath. Cody had to make it out…he just had to!

Cody continued to run, trying to stay out of the way of the stampeding dinosaurs. Soon he realized his was near the rear of the herd. "I'm gonna make it!" Cody said.

Zack breathed as he watched the scene, praying Cody would see them in time. His eyes widened at what happened next. Suddenly a very young Maiasaur, about Cody's size slammed into him. Cody screamed as he was knocked to the ground by the dinosaur and kicked by its hind legs a half second later. "CODY!" Zack yelled.

A few seconds later, the dust cleared as the dinosaurs disappeared through the other side of the ravine. The brachisaurs continued to munch their breakfast, indifferent to everything that had happened. Zack was breathless when he saw the picture left when the dust had cleared…it was Cody…he was face down...and he wasn't moving…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	11. DNA Answer

**Chapter 11: DNA Answer**

"CODY!" Zack yelled again. Sure that the danger had cleared, he and Alan rushed towards the unconscious boy. "Oh NO! CODY!" He cradled his brother in his arms

Alan checked Cody's pulse. "He's still alive." Alan said. He tapped Cody lightly on the cheek. "Cody? CODY?" He said, his voice growing each time.

Cody stirred as his eyes fluttered open. "Ow, my head," he grumbled. He held his now aching head as he forced himself to sit up.

A smile formed over Zack's face as he hugged Cody, happy his brother was fine. He just hugged him a little too tightly. "Z-ack! Zack! Can't breathe!" Cody choked out.

"Oh sorry," Zack said sheepishly, loosening his grip. Cody held his chest as he took a couple of deep breaths. Assured that Cody was fine, Zack's mind now turned to the other question burning within him. "Cody what were you thinking?" He looked at Cody, his eyes filled with concern. "That thing could have killed you!" Alan also looked at Cody, his eyes holding the same question.

Cody looked down at the ground. "Well, I…um, ok here it is," he looked back up at them. "Remember Dr. Malcolm said that their breeding precautions would never work? I think he was right. When the herd first came through, I saw several babies also."

Zack's eyes twisted in confusion. "Wait…so a bunch of only girl dinosaurs can have kids?" He said with a chuckle.

Alan also nodded. "It's strange though, behavior like that occurs when a mother is protecting her young. Maiasaurs were believed to be extremely protective of their hatchlings."

"Guess you can put that theory to rest," Cody said, sighing as he stood up.

"Well that's all well and good," Zack said. "But I still don't get it, how can a bunch of only girl dinosaurs have kids?"

Cody looked at him and Alan. "Think I might have figured that out. The frog DNA…"

"Frog DNA?" Zack stared at him blankly. Alan however quickly caught on.

"That must be it!" Alan said. Zack looked at him as Alan took a deep breath. "Remember they said they used frog DNA to complete the strands?" Zack nodded. "Well some frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex in a single sex environment."

"What? I'm confused," Zack said holding his head.

"Well that's nothing new," Cody said chuckling. Zack gave him a look. Cody faked a cough as he straightened his face. "Basically Zack, since there were too many girls around, the DNA in a few of them caused them to change into boys."

"Oh, ok," Zack said. "Lucky guys!"

"Rrright," Cody replied.

"Anyway we should get back to the Visitor Center," Alan said. "We haveta let the others know about this."

"Just one little problem," Zack said. The others looked at him. "Where the hell is it?"

"We just gotta find the main road or a fence," Alan said. "We'll be able to follow it back to the Visitor's Center. I don't think the island is that big, maybe only a few miles across, so it shouldn't take too long."

"Ok," The twins replied in unison. With that, the group began to walk out of the ravine.

* * *

"You want to WHAT?" Maddie exclaimed, looking at John.

John looked at her before turning back to Ray. "Will you please shut the system down? From what you've told me it's the only way we'll be able to get this thing back online."

"But shutting it down will turn everything off right?" Maddie said, hurrying over. She rushed over by John and Ray. "Even the raptor fences?"

Ray nodded. "Yes, but theoretically, the system will come back completely fresh and we can start to get control over the place again."

"If I hear that word one more time…" Maddie mumbled.

Muldoon also came over. He seemed really worried as well about the idea of turning off the raptor fences. "How long will the system be down for if we do this?" He asked.

"About two hours," Ray replied.

"WHAT?" Maddie exclaimed again. "You saw what those things did to that harness; imagine what they're going to do to the fence when they realize it's not electrified anymore!"

"Maybe they won't realize it," Ray said. "I know they're 'smart'," he made air quotes when he said "smart." He then sighed. "But come on, seriously."

"Apparently they're smarter than most of the people around here," Maddie grumbled, mostly to herself. She then took a deep breath. "Do you think they'll realize it?" She asked Muldoon.

"Can't say for sure," Muldoon replied. "They don't have any reason to go near the fence, so I don't think so, but I still don't like the idea."

"That makes two of us," Maddie said.

"Fine, fine," John said in a slightly irritated voice. "How about just to be safe, we'll all go down to the emergency bunker until everything's back up. It has a computer that Ray can use to remote link into the system once its back online." He looked at the others.

"That should be all right," Muldoon said grudgingly. Clearly he still was not very enthusiastic about the idea.

A moment later, Ellie came in, also wheeling in Ian, who was on a table. "So what'd I miss?" Ellie said, looking at the group. She could tell by the look on everyone's faces that there had been a fair amount of tension.

"They were fighting," London, who had for once been quiet for the entire time, said to Ellie. "Uncle John wants to re, re-something to the system. It'll be brand new again! Yay Uncle John!" She clapped. Both Ellie and Ian raised an eyebrow before looking to the group's more intelligent members for a descent explanation.

"Basically if we shut down and restart the system, in theory, everything will come back as in its original start up mode." Ray explained.

"The only problem is," Maddie added. "That it will also shut down the raptor fences."

"How long does the system take to restart?" Ellie asked.

"Two hours," Ray replied. Ellie looked at him, her jaw dropping.

"Well that was a smart design choice eh John?" Ian said with a slight chuckle. John ignored him.

"What about the lysine? We can put that into effect," Muldoon said.

"Out of the question!" John said shortly.

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"Basically," Muldoon explained. "The animals have a defective gene in them as a precaution, unless we give them lysine supplements, normally in their food, they'll die in seven days."

"Seven days?" Ian said about to make another crack.

"Don't even," John said. Ian put his hands up, but a smile still formed across his face. "Look enough is enough, Ray please shut down the system." The tone in John's voice said that this was the final decision.

Maddie sighed as she sat down by Ellie. Ray pressed a couple of buttons. He looked around before pressing the final one. Muldoon grabbed a flashlight, Maddie looked away. Taking in a deep breath, Ray pushed the final button and darkness fell on the room.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	12. Sneezes

**Chapter 12: Sneezes**

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Zack groaned as he sat down under a large tree. Cody and Alan soon followed suit, each taking a second to catch their breath and wipe a seemingly endless river of sweat off their foreheads. Cody set his backpack down and took out a bottle of water. Both he and Zack groaned again when they saw it was only about a quarter of the way full. "That all that's left?" Zack asked. Cody nodded.

"Hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer till we reach the Visitor's Center," Alan said.

After another look at the seemingly unpromising water bottle, Cody took a small sip before passing it to Alan, who also took a drink. Zack got the bottle next and finished off its remaining contents within the next few seconds.

"Well that's that," Cody said.

"Yea, well we got bigger problems to worry about right now," Zack replied.

"Like what?"

"Look," Zack said, pointing in the direction they were heading. After a few more trees, the vegetation gave way to an open field that seemed to stretch for miles.

Alan nodded also. "We gotta keep going," he said, squinting into the distance. "Only problems are, out there we won't have any shade or protection from preditors."

"You don't think the T-Rex is gonna come back, do you?" Zack asked, swallowing. Alan shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't say for sure," Alan said. "Most predators don't hunt during the day because it's too hot to try to run their prey down. However, we don't have a lot of knowledge on T-Rex's hunting patterns."

Zack groaned again.

"Guess we'll just haveta be extra careful," Cody said, fear causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

"Guess so," his twin agreed.

* * *

Maddie continued to pace around, the stress driving her crazy. What if the system didn't come back on? What if the raptors got out of their pen? What about Zack and Cody? Did they know what was going on? Were they hurt? She groaned as she continued to pull on her hair in disgust.

"How about you sit down?" Ian said. "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." He added with a chuckle.

"I don't know," Maddie mumbled as she forced herself into a chair near him. She then looked at him curiously. "How'd you know all this was going to happen?" She asked.

"Chaos," Ian replied. "The more man tries to prefect the system, the sooner its destined to fail."

"Right…" Maddie said, pulling on her hair again.

"So how about we help the time pass a little?" Ian said. "Tell me a little about yourself. How does one as intelligent and uh…pretty good looking such as yourself end up in a crowd like this?"

Maddie smiled. "London stays at the hotel I work at. Her father owns it," she said as Ian continued to scan her eyes. "She can be a good person, but don't be fooled, almost everything she does turns out to benefit her somehow."

"I see," Ian said. "But you two are friends? I think we discussed this a little bit before. I'm still boggled by it."

"Chaos," Maddie said with a smile. "How about you? You have kids?"

"Oh, yea three of them," Ian replied. "My oldest, Kelly is quite the handful. But yea, anything that can and does happen. Same with wives. "

Maddie scrunched her eyes. "You married?"

"Occasionally," Ian replied casually. Maddie eyed him. He smiled. "Don't worry you're a little on the young side for me, but hey, call me in ten years."

Maddie chuckled at the same line she told Zack over and over.

Ian smiled again. "My girlfriend would kill me if she heard that. You think this place is dangerous, try making her mad." He laughed as he made the appropriate hand motions.

Maddie laughed. "Couldn't blame her for that, especially since she's dating a rock star."

"So you got a boy friend back home?"

"Occasionally," Maddie replied in a tone similar to his. She turned to head back over to computer station to get an update from Ray.

"Heh," Ian chuckled as Maddie left.

* * *

Zack, Cody, and Alan continued to make their way across the field. Cody looked ahead and slightly over to his left as they crossed over a ridge. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"Cody?" Zack asked. Alan also looked over. Each then followed Cody's eyes to what he saw. Sleeping peacefully about ten feet away was the Tyrant-Lizard King. Each of their eyes widened as they began to slowly move towards the right of the field.

"Stay low and quiet," Alan whispered to the twins who nodded. The group continued to stealthily move around and away from the sleeping giant.

Suddenly, Cody felt his nose tickle. _No! Please!! Not here! Not now!_ He took a deep breath and held his nose, trying his best not to sneeze from the grass pollen they had kicked up. That along with the smell from the Rex didn't help. Cody took another couple of short breaths.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" The sounds came from Cody, despite his best effort to stifle them. Alan and Zack looked back each with a nervous look on their face. They held their breath as Cody continued to try to force the sneeze down. In the seconds that followed, it seemed like he was successful, all three breathed a sigh of relief. For Cody however, this was a mistake. "AHCHOO!" He sneezed, waking the sleeping Tyrant-Lizard King.

"Heh, heh," Cody said nervously. "Oh no…"

Zack looked at him and back over at the Rex. "Run…" he muttered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth…" Alan said. With that, the group took off.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for those of you who wanted to see MaddiexIan, the age difference is a little too big, (Ian also has a g/f) so it'll stay as an "adolescent crush" which also is basically what happens in this chapter. (Thanks to Kay44 for the idea) Please Read and Review**


	13. Return of the Rex

**(A/N) To clear this up, an "adolescent crush" (or at least the way I meant it) just means all they do is flirt, that's about it. Nothing serious between them happens. It's basically comparable to is how teenagers think of movie or TV stars. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: Return of the Rex**

Cody and Zack both screamed as the Tyrant-Lizard King opened its eyes and stood up. Growling lowly, it shook its head. Next it saw the group and let out a deafening roar.

"Go go go!" Alan said pushing the twins to move faster. Neither of them needed anymore incentive as the Rex turned and began to chase them. Alan, Zack, and Cody ran as fast as they could, but the Rex was gaining ground quickly on them.

Since Zack was on the end and began to fall behind, the Rex closed in on him first. Zack glanced back and screamed as he saw a huge mouth filled with six inch daggers moving in on him fast.

After another hill, Alan saw the jungle again, ahead and to their right. They would be safe from the impending danger if they could just reach it again. "This way!" Alan yelled a second later began to turn to the right. Cody saw this and followed suit.

"ZACK!" Cody yelled, also looking back. "Come on! GO!"

Zack looked back again and saw the mouth was only feet away from him. He screamed as he began to turn to follow Cody and Alan. With his next step, his foot caught a rut in the ground, causing him to fall, twisting his ankle in the process. Zack groaned with pain, squeezing his eyes shut as his body made contact with the hard dirt below him. Slightly opening his eye, Zack saw that by tripping, ironically, he had narrowly avoided the Rex's attempt to scoop him up.

The Rex however saw him collapse, so it stopped to turn and snatch up its prize. Zack held his breath as fear gripped him. Sweat dripped down his forehead. "Zack don't move!" he heard Cody yell. "Whatever you do, don't move!" He saw that Cody and Alan had also frozen in their tracks.

_Why'd they stop running?_ Zack thought quickly to himself. Then he remembered what Alan had said the night before…the Rex could only see him if he moved. Zack flattened himself to the ground and followed the Rex's movements with his eyes. Fear surged through his body as he watched the Rex get closer and closer to him. The intense pain from his ankle made remaining motionless extremely difficult. It took every ounce of will power he had, but Zack continued to lay completely still in the grass. Sweat poured down his forehead now. It fell into his eyes. Zack slammed his eyes shut as the sweat stung them, causing yet another burning pain. However despite the agony, Zack continued to stay still.

The Rex roared as it circled Zack, angry that yet again it was completely unable to find its prey. It circled and sniffed, narrowly missing stepping on Zack.

_Please go away! Please! Please don't let it see me!_ Zack thought desperately to himself. The pain in his eyes made seeing impossible. Zack listened to sound of the thunderous steps and the constant sniffing. Unable to see the Rex, Zack relied on his hearing to tell him where it was. The whole time however, he continued to hope that what he was doing was enough to keep him safe.

Cody watched helplessly as the Rex searched for Zack. He could see the Rex was furious that its prey somehow was escaping it. _Don't move Zack, whatever you do, don't move._ Cody then shot his eyes over to Alan, who's expression showed he was thinking the same thing. Cody's eyes then came back to center. Although the grass somewhat hid Zack's outline, Cody could still see him, and knew his brother was still alive for another few seconds.

The Rex roared loudly as it sniffed more and more, using its smell to find its prey. Another look then told Cody that even though the Rex couldn't see Zack, it would find him soon enough by smelling him. They had to do something and fast or Zack was dead. Cody's eyes moved back and forth, from the Rex, to Zack, to Alan, and back to the Rex.

"I've gotta do something," Cody muttered desperately to Alan.

"It's too dangerous, stay still," Alan shot back, his eyes still on the Rex. "I'll think of something. Just stay still. It's too dangerous!" Alan finished, repeating himself.

"I don't care!" Cody yelled as he began to move forward. The Rex saw this for a second, stared into the eyes of the boy who yelling at it. Cody fiercely returned the gaze, making sure he had the Rex's full attention. There was no way it would eat Zack if he could help it!

"CODY!" Alan yelled trying to grab for him.

Still unable to see, Zack heard the Rex's footsteps getting further and further away. He could also hear Cody's desperate yells. _No! Cody! DON'T!_ Zack thought to himself. "CODY!" He yelled.

After holding eye contact with the Rex for another second, Cody turned and ran, drawing the Rex away from Zack. The Tyrant-Lizard King began to give chase, closing in close on his heels.

"CODY!" Alan yelled. "HEY! HEY!" He tried to distract the Rex, but it ignored him.

Knowing the Rex was away from him, Zack rubbed his eyes and looked up. Through blurred vision, he saw what looked like Cody's outline closely followed by the Rex. Next he saw Alan, and began to drag himself towards him, the pain from his ankle making this task extremely difficult. Alan reached down and helped him up before the two followed Cody, both hoping he would find somewhere safe in time.

Cody ran as fast as he could. His heart pounded in his chest. His lungs burned. His muscles ached. But he couldn't give up. Breathing hard, he ran as fast as he could towards the trees, the Rex just steps behind him.

The Rex roared as it opened its mouth to snatch up the small boy. In a matter of seconds, it would be within striking distance.

"CODY!" Zack and Alan both yelled.

The Rex lunged down at the boy. Cody screamed as the Rex's teeth sliced into his backpack and began lifting him up. Thinking fast, Cody tried to slip his arms back through the straps, but they were too tight. He struggled with all his might. He screamed and kicked. He could smell the rotten breath from the Rex as it continued to lift him. Finally after a shake from the Rex, which thought it was ripping through the boy's flesh, the straps snapped, freeing Cody, who fell to the ground a second later. Cody landed on his feet, and used his hands to help catch himself from the fall. He landed in a near sprinter's stance on all fours. Pushing himself off the ground, Cody took off again.

Zack and Alan looked on in horror as the Rex shook the backpack and began to tear into it. "CODY!" Zack thought desperately.

"Look!" Alan said, pointing straight ahead. Both he and Zack saw that Cody had momentarily escaped the clutches of the Tyrant-Lizard King and was now sprinting around the trees to a safe hiding spot near a ridge.

A second later, the Rex realized the item in its mouth was not food. It flung it aside and roared in frustration. Surprising to Alan, Zack and Cody who was now looking back from his hiding spot, the Rex's roar had startled the same herd of Maisaurs they had seen earlier that day. The Rex also saw the herbivores and began to chase them. A moment later it caught a younger one and began to indulge itself.

Finally Zack and Alan caught up to Cody. "You're crazy!" Zack said as he hugged his brother.

Cody laughed. "Thanks," he said. Next he looked at his brother's ankle. "Are you ok?" Alan also had a look of worry.

"I-I think I twisted it," Zack said. "I don't know."

Alan knelt down and examined Zack's ankle once Zack painfully took off his sneaker and sock. "It doesn't look broken, but yea you definitely did something to it. You're probably right, about twisting it." Zack groaned as Alan continued to lightly prod his ankle. "Yea," Alan finished, standing back up. "You definitely hurt it."

"So now what?" Zack asked. "How are we going to get back?"

"I don't know," Alan said. "There's no way you should be walking on it. I guess we'll haveta carry you."

Cody knelt down also. He tore his sleeves to make a rough sling for Zack's ankle. Alan also some small branches to the sling to help brace it. Cody stood back up. As he looked up, as a smile stretched across his face. "Or we could drive back." Near them was a jeep that looked like it had crashed over a ridge, yet was still driveable.

The group made its way over. Looking through the open door, they saw someone had been inside. Not only that, but that person had been attacked and was now literarily all over the inside of the car. The inside of the car also held several dark green stains. The twins each made a face when they saw this. "Gross," Zack muttered. The smell coming from inside was overwhelming.

Alan was finally able to remove what was left of the body from the car. Next him and Cody helped Zack into the car. "Think they'll mind if we burrow this?" Cody asked.

"We'll give it back," Alan replied with a smile. After pumping the gas pedal with the jeep in reverse and playing with the gears, Alan was able to free the car, and back up. A moment later, the group was speeding towards the Visitor's Center.

* * *

Ray furiously typed on the keyboard of his remote-link station. A second later he slammed the table in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked, coming over.

"We seemed to have run into a wee problem," John said.

"What?" Ellie asked, looking up. Muldoon also looked over.

"When the system shut down, it reset to protocols I need to remote link into the computer," Ray said. "So now we have to go into the main computer and turn everything back on."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "You serious?"

"Think it could be something with the power?" Ellie asked.

Ray shook his head. "I have power, the system doesn't affect the breakers. The computer is the problem, basically I have to go through the main frame and turn everything back on in the main computer. Only thing is, it's a two person job. " He took two keys out of his pocket. "These have to be turned at the exact same time, or it won't start."

"I'll go with you," Maddie said. Ray looked at John, who nodded.

"Ok," Ray replied.

"Good luck," Ellie said. "If there's any trouble, get out of there." Maddie nodded her understanding.

A moment later, London also came over. "Good luck Maddie," she said. She gave Maddie a hug. "Please come back Maddie."

"Thanks London," Maddie said. Next she looked at the others. "See you guys in a few," she finished.

"Wait," Muldoon said, coming over. "Take this, I have a spare down here." He handed Ray his shotgun. Ray nooded. With that, Ray and Maddie left.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	14. Power

**Chapter 14: Power**

Maddie and Ray cautiously walked out the door and looked around. All was quiet. Ray constantly fumbled with the shotgun. Maddie could tell he had no idea how to actually use it. "You ok there?" Maddie asked.

"Yea, fine," Ray grumbled. "I don't know why I even took this thing, I have can't hit the broad side of a barn."

Maddie's heart sank. "That's good to know," she muttered. "Let's hope you won't need it."

"Yea," Ray agreed.

The two walked continued to slowly make their way to the visitor's center. As they passed the raptor pen, Maddie noticed the lights on top weren't blinking anymore. However, as far as she could tell, everything looked normal and the raptors were still in there. "Maybe they aren't as smart as we thought," she said. She then looked at Ray. "At least the raptors haven't gotten out yet."

Ray looked over. "Guess not."

"You wanna check and make sure?" Maddie asked. "That way we can let the others know if they do get out."

"I think it will be all right," Ray replied. Maddie sighed, reluctantly agreeing. Although she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, she couldn't shake an interior feeling that something was very wrong.

The two walked into the Visitor's Center and towards the main control room. Instead of going in however, Ray continued to walk down the hall. "Um, isn't that the main computer?" Maddie asked, motioning towards the control room.

"It's the main control station," Ray said. "However it's not the computer's main frame. Basically, that's just another fancy remote station. The actual computer is located in the basement. That way in case something happens, it won't get damaged."

"Ok," Maddie replied before continuing to follow him in silence.

* * *

"So Cody," Zack said. Cody looked over. "You think she'll believe you?"

"Who?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our science teacher," Zack said, cracking a smile. "I'm sure she's heard 'a dog ate my homework,' but think she'll believe you when you say that a T-Rex ate it?"

Cody made a face. "Probably not," he groaned. "Ugh, there goes my perfect homework grade!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork."

"What's wrong with that?" Alan asked, looking over as he drove.

"I uh…" Zack began.

"That's what I thought," Alan said. Cody smiled over at Zack, who returned Cody's look with a stuck out tongue.

Finally they pulled up to the front of the Visitor's Center. Alan hopped out of the car, before helping Zack get out. After a few wobbles, Zack managed to stand on his own. "Thanks," he said. Alan nodded. He continued to help Zack walk.

Cody followed them, however his attention was elsewhere. Looking off towards the raptor pen, he saw what looked to be bent metal. Slowly he began walking over towards it.

"Cody?" Zack said, looking back. Cody didn't hear him and continued to stray away.

"Cody?" Alan said, louder. Cody snapped to attention and looked back over. "Come on," Alan finished with a wave of urgency. After another look back at the pen, Cody jogged back over to Zack and Alan. Something was very wrong.

"Don't wander off," Zack said to him. Cody raised an eyebrow.

"So you actually do care about me," he said.

"Hey my life would be really boring if you got eaten," Zack replied with a smile. "So don't do that."

Cody also smiled. "I'll try not to."

* * *

Maddie followed Ray for what seemed to be forever. It was a hall, then some stairs, then another hall, then more stairs. "How much further?" Maddie asked after the latest set of stairs.

"Not much longer," Ray replied as he opened another door. Then he tossed Maddie a key. "Go over there," he said pointing to the other side of the room. "When I say go, turn the key."

"Ok," Maddie said. She looked as she walked. A huge stack of servers and power units would be blocking their view of each other. Maddie sighed again as she waited for his signal.

"Go!" Ray yelled a second later. Without hesitating, Maddie threw the key into the hole in front of her and turned it. At that moment, the stacks in front of her came alive. A green light on each began blinking as their cooling fans also turned on, filling the room with a loud whine.

Suddenly, through the whine, Maddie heard what she thought was a scream, but the fans drowned it out. When she looked over, she wished she hadn't, as an explosion of red filled her vision, followed by something that was somewhat thin and brown whipping around. She covered her mouth in shock. It was a raptor and it was standing in the room's only exit.

* * *

"I gotta find the others, you guys gonna be ok for a little while?" Alan asked the twins.

Zack looked to his right and saw the cafeteria. His stomach growled. "Yea, yea go have fun. We'll see ya in a little." As if mezmorized, he began to limp towards the food. Cody followed him.

"Ok, then I'll be back as soon as I can," Alan said. With that, he turned and walked out.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, but is meant to build some suspense. I****f you have an idea for the story, please put it in a PM rather than a review (but don't stop reviewing ;). I'll try to work it in if it fits. Please Read and Review**


	15. Lunch

**Chapter 15: Lunch**

Maddie covered her mouth as she attempted to fight a gasp down. She knew any sound and she was as good as dead. From behind the stack of computers, she glanced at the raptor. As far as she could tell, it was alone. Not taking her eyes off the raptor, Maddie continued to inch forward, doing her best to keep the computers between them.

Suddenly the raptor looked back over its shoulder. Acting fast, Maddie flung herself back around the computer stack and flattened her back against it. Over the sound of the computer fans, she could hear the raptor make three terrifying barks. She waited for a second, breathing heavily, the raptor didn't seem to have noticed her. She glanced around again, wincing at the red that surrounded the raptor's mouth and stained its teeth. The raptor continued to stare curiously at the computer stack, sniffing at the blinking lights. Although the raptor knew it wasn't food, it still couldn't make out exactly what the strange blinking light was.

Slowly, Maddie began to inch her way towards the door, still staying flat against the computer stack. As the raptor moved further into the room, she continued to slip closer to the door, the whole time doing her best to stay hidden. Soon the door was within reach. _I can make it if I run! _Maddie thought hopefully to herself. She took a deep breath and turned. She was about to take off when her heart sank. A second raptor was standing in the door. _It must have heard the other one's cry. They're probably communicating with each other! _Sweat dripped down her face as she looked back and forth. If she didn't do something soon, she was as good as dead.

Suddenly Maddie heard a loud squealing roar from the interior of the room. The first raptor had seen her and was bearing down with its mouth wide open. After several steps, it leapt into the air to pounce on its prey. Thinking fast, Maddie bolted for the other raptor, which was caught off guard. The next thing it knew, the first raptor slammed into it as Maddie dove for the ground.

Surprised and angry the second raptor roared loudly and attacked the first one, which returned the attack with a bite of its own. Seizing the opportunity, Maddie bolted for the stairs and slammed the door behind her as fast as she could. Fear fed her as she kept running through back to the ground floor of the Visitor's Center. As if a map had been built into her head, she bolted back through the corridors and up the stairs, not even thinking twice about which way she was going. Only one thought occupied her mind, put as much distance between her and the raptors as humanly possible.

Maddie breathed a sigh of relief once she reached the main floor. She slumped against a wall, crying as she attempted to collect herself. Suddenly a tap on her shoulder caused her to jump. "Maddie?" A voice said a second later. Fearfully, she looked up to see Alan looking concerned. "Maddie?" he repeated. "You ok?"

"D-D-Dr. Grant?"

"Yep," Alan replied.

Sniffling, she nodded. "Y-y-yea, I'm f-f-f-fine," she responded as she wiped her eyes. "But t-t-they g-g-got Mr. Arnold."

"Who got him?" Alan asked as he continued to try to calm her down. "Hey, who got him?"

"R-r-raptors," Maddie replied.

Alan scanned her eyes, really concerned now. "How many were there? Are the others ok? Where are they now?" He asked, firing one question after the other, speaking faster and faster.

"I-I dunno," Maddie said. Alan looked her in the eyes, she had to look away. "I-I think there were only two, but I locked them in the basement. I don't know if there are any more. I think the others are ok, they were last I saw them. Dr. Malcolm is in really bad shape."

"Where are they?"

"In the emergency bunker," Maddie replied. "Come on."

Alan nodded, as he followed her, keeping his eyes alert for a sign of any additional raptors that may be lurking about.

Suddenly Maddie stopped. "Wait, weren't Zack and Cody with you?" She asked, her eyes filled with fear. "Are they ok?"

Alan nodded again. "There fine, I left them in the cafeteria until I could find the rest of you."

Maddie smiled finally. "I bet Zack was happy about that."

"Yea," Alan said grinning.

* * *

"Dude this stuff is awesome!" Zack said, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

Cody cringed at the sight of the half chewed food as he took a bite of his own. "Yea, guess so. Just chew with your mouth closed, you're worse than the T-Rex."

"All right," Zack said before swallowing and taking another bite. "Hey Cody," Cody looked up. "You like sea food?"

"Don't," Cody said with a look. Zack made a face, followed by a grin. Finally he went back to eating. Cody took another bite but realized he wasn't really hungry. He looked back over at Zack, who continued to inhale his food like a vacuum cleaner. Cody sighed as he pushed his plate away. Something was very wrong. _Why would there be bent metal on top of the raptor pen? Unless…_Cody thought to himself. A knot twisted in his stomach as he tried to shake the thought from his mind.

"What's the matter Cody?" Zack asked before ripping off another bite.

"It's nothing," Cody said. "Just…" Something suddenly caught his attention.

"What?" Zack asked. He eyed his brother, who remained silent. "Cody?" Cody stood up and began to walk around the table. "Hey Cody, what's up?"

Cody continued to ignore him as he cautiously walked forward. He narrowed his eyes. He could have sworn he saw a small triangular shadow on the wall, as if someone was making a shadow puppet with their hand. Cody continued to inch forward, and after peering around a corner, his eyes widened. Playfully exploring the kitchen were three raptors. One was sniffing around the food cabinet, another was checking out some pots and pans, the third looked around curious at its surrounds. Cody watched as the third raptor growled lowly, and saw the other two look over before going back to what they were doing. _What? _Cody thought. _They're listening to it? That must be the dominant female!_ A shiver ran down Cody's spine as he remembered their first day at Jurassic Park. It was the same raptor that had watched him through its cage and "ordered" the two to commit a useless attack. His hands shook with fear, as his eyes stayed glued to the scene in the next room. He gulped in a desperate attempt to steady himself before the raptors heard him, but the effort was futile.

"Hey Cody-" Zack began. Before he could take another breath, Cody whipped around and threw his hands over Zack's mouth. Zack made a face. "What gives?" he asked in an annoyed tone, despite his voice being muffled by Cody's hand.

"Be quiet!" Cody hissed as softly as he could but loud enough that Zack could still hear him.

"What?" Zack said ripping Cody's hand off.

"Look!"

Cody pointed into the other room. Zack's eyes widened. For the next few seconds, the twins hoped with all they were that the raptors hadn't heard them. Cody began to pull Zack back, knowing the thought was foolish. Even if the raptors didn't hear them, they could certainly smell them. However, Cody didn't have to worry if or not the raptors had smelled them, because they had heard the commotion, and were now on alert for a potential meal.

Staying low, the twins began to move back towards the exit. The process was slow however because of Zack's bad ankle. "Come on, Zack, come on," Cody said fearfully, constantly peaking back over his shoulder.

"I'm trying!" Zack snapped. While in the awkward position with his knees bent, Zack had to hold onto Cody for support as the twins continued to put more distance between them and the raptors. They weaved their way around the tables. Finally it was too much, and Zack stood up, this time using the tables to help him move. As they continued to back up Cody shifted the chairs around to form a flimsy barrier between them and the raptors. Zack had made more progress and was now opening the door. A moment later, he was safe in the next hallway, for the moment. His eyes widened and his breaths shortened as he realized that Cody still had about half the room to go before he could reach the door.

* * *

"How many raptors are there?" Alan asked John.

"We bred eight," John replied.

"Ten," Muldoon corrected him.

"I locked two in the basement," Maddie said.

"So eight then," Ian said. "So you're telling me there are at least eight of those suckers running around."

"Will you give it a rest!?" John snapped. Next he looked at Alan. "Where are the twins?"

"In the cafeteria," Maddie said, walking up next to him. "Zack and Cody should be fine; I don't think the raptors can open doors."

"I wouldn't leave it to chance," Ian said. "After all, look how right John's been this whole time."

"Are the phones back on?" London asked. The others looked at her stunned. "What? I'm a lot more smarter then people think. I don't know why people think I'm stupid. I mean Ivana always says I'm the smartest person she talks to. And she talks A LOT!"

"Don't know," Maddie replied.

"Definitely a mystery," Ian also said with a smirk.

"Once someone turns them on," John said. "Now that the system's back on, we just have to turn each part back on."

"Good, then you get the phones back on and get the mainland to send the friggin helicopters," Alan said. "I'm going to get Zack and Cody and bring them down here."

Muldoon nodded. "I'm coming with you. With eight of those blighters out there, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks," Alan said. Muldoon handed him a weapon and the two headed for the door.

* * *

After moving a couple more chairs, Cody looked back again. His heart sank and his breathing all but stopped as his eyes met the gleaming yellow eyes of the ferocious raptor. The alpha raptor stared into Cody's eyes, and almost seemed to smile as it recognized the blond boy it had scared outside its cage before. Cody's lower lip trembled with fear. He couldn't move he was so scared. Air left him in short spurts. The raptor was stalking them and soon would attack, but unlike before, this time, there were no electrified bars to protect him...

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Sorry again about the wait.**


	16. Into the Den

**Chapter 16: Into the Den**

Slowly, Muldoon and Alan walked out of the bunker and began to head back over towards the Visitor's Center. Every few steps the two would get back to back and slowly wave their guns, searching for any raptors that might be lurking about. After a few more cycles, Muldoon stopped and took a few steps towards the jungle.

"You see something?" Alan asked.

Muldoon nodded. "In the bushes there," he motioned his gun at the bushes at their ten o' clock. "And over there." He made another motion towards the jungle by their pen.

Alan also nodded. "I see them." Both he and Alan crouched down as they continued to move. So far it seemed like the raptors hadn't spotted them, as each continued to playfully sniff their surrounds. Alan however couldn't shake a feeling that something just wasn't right. He shook his head; he had had that feeling ever since he stepped out of the helicopter and onto this damn island. Slowly, both he and Muldoon crept until they were both against the wall of the raptor pen, which they walked along as they continued their trek.

"The real question is," Muldoon mouthed a moment later. "Is if the little blighters see us."

"I don't think so," Alan said. "They can probably smell us."

"Really?" Muldoon said. He gave his finger a lick and put it up into the wind. "Wind's blowing the other way, we're definitely downwind of them, wouldn't be able to detect us if we were standing right next to them."

Alan nodded. He wished he could just take Muldoon's word for it, but the knot in his stomach continued to grow. Finally the two reached the corner. "There it is," Muldoon muttered. "Go get the kids, I'll cover you." Alan looked back at him, but Muldoon reassured him with a nod.

"All right then," Alan said. "But if it turns ugly, you run. Get back to the bunker, don't wait for me. Got it?"

"Sure, sure," Muldoon said.

Alan looked at him. "Even Nedry knew better than to mess with the raptor fences. You and I both know what these things are capable of."

"I'm well aware of that," Muldoon said. He smiled. "But they never had me hunting them."

"Yea I guess so," Alan said with a sigh.

Muldoon watched as Alan cautiously walked forward and into the Visitor's Center. Muldoon then inched forward and knelt down as he began to open set the weapon's stationary stand up. The whole time his eyes stayed locked on the two raptors, which seemed completely unaware of what was going on. Muldoon however was also unaware that things aren't always what they seemed, as a shadow continued to creep towards him from on top of the raptor pen.

* * *

Cody was frozen stiff. The sight of the devious yellow eyes staring back at him burned into his mind. His lip barely trembled. He wanted more than anything to turn and run for his life, but his legs wouldn't obey the command. It was like someone had super glued his feet to the floor. Fear surged through him, locking all of his muscles in place. He couldn't even shiver. The only sound coming from his was the air leaving his lungs as he continued to make short shallow breaths.

Zack looked back, but the twisting motion caused pain to once again surge through his ankle. His eyes widened as the sight of Cody filled his vision. His breathing deepened as he tried to silently coax Cody on. "Come on Cody, run! RUN! Come on Cody! Don't just stand there, please little brother. Come on! Come on!" The thoughts surged through his mind, but not a single sound left his lips.

The thought that Cody however couldn't shake away, despite his fear of being the raptor's next meal was why hadn't it pounced yet? The raptor continued to stare into his eyes, the whole as if it was grinning. Slowly every few seconds it would take another baby step towards the petrified boy but nothing more. _Maybe its not hungry_, Cody thought, but soon shook the absurd thought from his brain.

Zack continued to stare in horror as he braced himself against the wall. With his ankle the way it was, there was nothing he could do. He would never reach Cody in time and would just be a sitting duck himself. All he could was watch, hope and pray. He hated it, the feeling of absolute uselessness.

The raptor took another step forward, but yet still didn't attack. It continued to make loud sniffing sounds, as it slowly swept its nose back and forth. _Why isn't it attacking?_ Cody wondered; the anxiety burning through him was almost as bad if not worse than the fear that was also surging. Despite the situation however, for some reason, Cody's thoughts turned to something he had just learned recently:

"_And that's when the attack comes, not from the front, but from the side. From the two other raptors you didn't even know where there."_

Not daring to move his head, Cody slowly rolled his eyes to either side, and his stomach instantly fell when the pictures filled his peripheral vision. Slowly creeping to each of his sides and behind him were the two other raptors. The raptors had been keeping him busy the whole time while they surrounded him on three sides! The other two raptors were moving into position at opposite angles from him until they formed an equilateral triangle, with Cody in its dead center.

Cody gasped for breath, fear completely overtaking him now. He whipped his head around, seeing the raptors poised for attack. The alpha raptor squealed loudly, knowing its prey had finally realized the trap. It began to scream forward, picking up more and more speed. The other two raptors also took steps forward as they began to close in.

"Oh no!" Zack thought helplessly. Since he was out in the hallway, he couldn't see the other two raptors that had cut off Cody's escape. All he could see was the one alpha raptor rushing towards his brother, ready to strike. "RUN! CODY! RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled desperately. He didn't care if the raptors heard him or not. Cody was his only concern. He began to drag himself forward. He had to help Cody, somehow, but he tripped after just a couple of steps and fell hard to the floor. He grunted and groaned on impact. "CODY!" He yelled. There was nothing he could do but watch.

Cody knew he was completely surrounded. "AHHH! NO! PLEASE!" Cody yelled. His legs finally decided to obey him. He stumbled backwards over a chair, but caught himself at the last second, just as the raptor leapt into the air. Instead of its jump being a deadly blow, the raptor hit the displaced chair, causing the force of its forward motion to slam into Cody. The raptor flailed its limbs around, attempting to regain its balance. At this moment the other two raptors picked up their pace as they moved in for the kill.

Cody winced as the sharp six inch razor claw caught his back as he fell. He clenched his teeth as the raptor's flailing claw drew a line in his back. A half second later, he impacted the floor and instinctively and quickly crawled forward under a table, just barely dodging the snapping mouth of the alpha raptor. It squealed loudly in triumph as it began to move forward and kill its prey. Cody screamed again as he threw his arms over his face, and shook with fear. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do. "AHHH!" He yelled again. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! AHHHH!" He knew the pleas were useless as he tightened his arms around his face and waited to for the inevitable.

But it didn't come.

Cody heard the other two raptors' horrifying squeal, but still nothing. Everything was a blur, all the sounds around him. But yet, nothing hit him, nothing even touched him. "Is this dying?" Cody asked to himself. Maybe Dr. Grant was wrong and the raptor just bit him in the throat. Maybe it was over so fast, he never even felt it.

Suddenly something grabbed Cody's arm, causing him to scream again. He opened his eyes to see Alan looking firmly into his eyes. A shotgun was slung over Alan's shoulder. "Cody are you all right?" Alan asked him firmly, his voice quivering slightly.

Cody breathed deeply. "Y-yea," Cody fought out between breaths. "Dr. Grant? Boy am I glad to see you. What just happened? I thought the raptors." He looked around. All three raptors were on the ground, bleeding heavily from the neck. "A-a-a-are t-t-they?"

"Yes, they're dead," Alan said. Shakily, Cody nodded his understanding as Alan helped him to a sitting position. Finally Cody realized what had happened. Alan had saved him at the last second by shooting the raptors as they pounced. He was so scared, he never even heard the shots go off.

Cody continued to ease himself up to a standing position but winced as pain burned through his back and the back of his arm. He snapped his head around to see a rip in his shirt outlined with red. The back of his arm also emitted a small stream of blood from a long thin cut.

"You're hurt," Alan said, twisting Cody around to look at the wound.

"I'll be fine," Cody said. "If that's the worst I get, I'll consider myself very lucky." He smiled, which Alan returned.

Alan helped him until Cody was able to stand on his own.

"Is that all of them?" Cody asked Alan, his voice was still somewhat shaky.

"I wish," Alan replied grimly.

Cody's eyes widened. "How many more are there?"

"Five," Alan replied hopelessly as the two walked forward and rejoined Zack.

"Dr. Grant?" Zack said, looking form Alan to Cody and back to Alan. "Do you think we're going to get off this island alive?" Cody also looked up at him.

Alan sighed. "Look I don't want to scare you…but I don't know how much longer our luck is going to hold out."

"So what you're saying is," Cody said. "No, we probably won't." Alan just looked at him.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	17. Unexpected Rescue

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Rescue**

Muldoon peered through the scope as he steadied the weapon in his hands. Sweat dripped down his forehead. The raptor still didn't seem to know he was there. "I got ya," he muttered softly to himself as he readied his trigger finger. The only thing was however that the first shot would definitely catch the attention of the second raptor. It was a chance he would have to take. After tensing the run against himself, he pulled the trigger. There was a sharp popping sound as the weapon recoiled into him. Muldoon continued to look through the scope and saw the raptor's outline collapse. "One down," he chuckled triumphantly to himself.

Muldoon then turned the weapon towards the other raptor. To his surprise however, it was unphased by the first shot. It continued to playfully chomp at some bugs that had flown by it. "It's a turkey shoot," Muldoon smirked. He lined the shot up and got ready to pull the trigger.

Suddenly there was the sound of stones and dirt being kicked up as a shadow filled his vision through the scope. The sight was instantly clouded by dust and small pebbles that had been kicked up. "What the-" Muldoon said as he looked up.

Standing just inches from him was a third raptor that gazed at him as if it was smiling. Fear began to surge through him as he realized what had happened. It was a trap. The raptors had set a trap! The first raptor was probably unaware what was going on, but the second one was meant to hold his attention, while the third snuck up on him and surprised him. "Clever girl," Muldoon muttered, knowing the raptors had beaten him. Before he could react, the raptor pounced, ripping through him with its sharp teeth and climbs. Through his blurred vision, Muldoon thought he saw the other raptor smile also as it approached. Then all was black, the pain of the raptor's sharp claws disappeared.

* * *

"I don't like this," Ellie muttered as she paced back and forth. "They should have been back by now."

"I'm sure they're fine deary," John said looking over.

Maddie sighed as she looked at Ellie. She was thinking the same thing. What if something bad had happened to them. She knew how close her encounter was, what if they didn't get that lucky?

"I guess so," Ellie replied. She walked over to Ian who was sleeping soundly now. "We have to get him out of here and to the mainland."

Maddie walked over. "Is he going to be ok?" London also looked up in curiosity.

"It depends," Ellie replied with a sigh. "If we can get him back soon, then probably, but it's going to be close."

"Wait," London said. "So we're leaving? Now? I cannot be seen looking like this!"

"Really London?" Maddie said, annoyed. "So how do you like wearing red? Cause if our luck runs out you'll be covered in it!"

"Huh?" London said, confused. "I didn't bring any lipstick with me. It's all up in my room. Besides I don't like wearing red dresses, they're just, too red."

"Whatever," Maddie shrugged. She looked back and sighed. "Look London, I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"It'll be ok," John said. "The others will be back anytime soon. Besides all major theme parks have delays. When they opened Disneyland up, nothing worked."

"Yea but John," Ellie began. "You're forgetting one VERY important thing." She took a breath to finish her point but Maddie cut her off.

"The difference is when Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down," Maddie said, finishing Ellie's point as if she could read her mind. "The pirates don't eat the tourists."

"Well yes," John said nodding. "That is true."

London's eyes widened as if she finally understood what was going on. "Wait so are you telling me Zack and Cody got eaten by pirates? Poor them!"

"No London," Maddie said. "Dr. Grant went to go get them, but they should have been back by now. So I'm wondering if the raptors or something ate them."

* * *

Zack, Cody and Alan headed out of the kitchen and towards the exit. Out of the corner of his eye, Cody caught the main control room. "Dr. Grant," Cody said. "Are the computers back on?"

"I think so," Alan replied. "But they still gotta turn the phones on so they can get the helicopters out here."

"So they phones still aren't on?" Zack asked, his eyes widening.

"I don't believe so," Alan replied.

Cody stopped. His eyes flashed back and forth from the door to the control room. "Well I'm going to get them back on," he said as a look of determination fell over his face. "RIGHT NOW!" Cody altered his course towards the control room.

"Cody!" Zack said. "Ugh! You don't know what's down there!"

"Actually I think he's right," Alan said. "We should probably get this done while we're here. It'll mean less waiting around later on."

Zack looked at him. "Ok" Zack sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

Cody pulled himself up to the computer and hit the power button. There was a whining noise followed by a beep as the station booted up. The monitor flashed between several screens before coming to a log in screen that would allow him to link to the main computer. Cody groaned. "Come on! Are you serious?"

"What's wrong?" Zack said as he and Alan climbed down to join him. This took some extra time since Alan had to help Zack because of his ankle.

"You need a log in!" Cody said.

"See if there's one written down somewhere," Alan said as he began shuffling papers. Suddenly there was a loud bang.

Cody and Zack looked at each other. "Please tell me that was them and they just forgot to open the door." Zack said, his eyes widening. Cody looked at him for a second before his pace in searching for a computer user name doubled.

Alan ran back up the stairs towards the side of the room the bang came from. He looked out through the door window to see there was dent in the floor, but other than that, the hallway looked clear. He looked down as he readied his weapon before looking back through the window. This time however, his vision was filled with the gleaming yellow eye of yet another raptor. Before he knew what hit him, the raptor had flung the door handle down and pushed the door open. Alan groaned as the door slammed him into the wall, which knocked his weapon away. Luckily however, the door was spring loaded and almost instantly bounced back and slammed shut in the raptor's face.

"DR. GRANT THE DOOR!" Zack yelled.

"I found it," Cody said as he punched Nedry's username and password in. "Just gotta wait for this thing to load up and we'll have it."

"Well can you tell it to hurry up!" Zack yelled at the computer screen. He limped over to help Alan who was now holding the door shut with his body weight. Zack leaned into the door and held the handle in place. The raptor continued to pound into the door, but it held.

"Come on Cody!" Zack yelled.

"I gotta wait on this thing!" Cody yelled back. "Come on! Come on! Load up you piece of trash!" Cody anxiously leaned on the desk. Finally the station stopped loading and brought up a menu of options. Cody groaned again. "Come on who uses a system like this! This thing is so 1980's!" Despite his frustration, Cody found the program relatively quickly. "Now I just gotta click phones…on…and there we go! WE GOT EM!" Cody yelled triumphantly.

"Awesome!" Alan sarcastically yelled down. "Now how about the door locks?"

"Let me find it…" Cody said, his voice trailing off in his concentration.

"Well you wanna hurry up!" Zack yelled as the force of the raptor hit the door again. However, afterwards there was nothing. "What?" Zack muttered.

Alan looked up through the window, the hall was clear. His eyes danced back and forth, but then fell on the large window on the other side of the room. "This is going to be bad," Alan said nervously.

"What?" Zack asked, his eyes growing.

Suddenly a loud crash answered his question. The raptor had leapt through the window. Cody looked up, jumping at the loud noise. However something happened the raptor hadn't planned on. When it landed, it did so, on a large piece of the shattered window and went skating forward into the mess of wires that connected to the computer station. On impact the flailing raptor became entangled in the wires. Squealing loudly in frustration, the raptor flailed and snapped trying to free itself. Its nest bite however wrapped its jaws around a think black wire.

Zack, Cody and Alan all covered their eyes as sparks flew and the lights flashed on and off. The raptor screamed as the endless volts surged through it. The lights continued to flash on and off.

Finally everything went quite as the charred raptor lay motionless in the bundle of wires. Cody also noticed that his station was dead. "What's that smell?" Zack said wrinkling his nose. "Note to self, never have barbequed raptor. It stinks!"

"You mean fried raptor?" Cody said as he climbed up and joined them. "At least the phones are back on."

"Yea," Alan agreed. Helping Zack, the group then headed out towards the door. On the way however, Alan stopped at one of the phones and tested it. "Yea they're working," he said as he hit the speed dial for the emergency bunker.

* * *

"Hello?" John said, slightly surprised to hear the phone ring.

"Mr. Hammond?" Alan's voice came through.

"Dr Grant!" John almost yelled. "How are you how are the twins?"

"We're all fine, just get the friggin helicopters out here, I've spent enough time on this island." Alan grumbled before hanging up the phone.

"Yes, quite so," John replied as he also hung up the phone. He waited a second and hit another button, and called the mainland.

"How long of a wait we got?" Maddie asked.

"Well bit of good luck," John replied. "When they were unable to get in contact, they had a team standing by on a ship just in case something happened. The copters will be at their pads within about 20 minutes."

"At least someone in this company has a brain," Maddie muttered to herself. "I'm going to go meet them."

"I'll come with you," Ellie replied.

"Ok, but don't tardy," John said. Ian stirred as he woke up and seemingly subconsciously nodded his agreement.

"How many raptors are still out there you think?" Maddie said to Ellie as they neared the door.

"Can't be too many," Ellie replied. "I hope."

"Me too," Maddie said. Slowly, her and Ellie opened the door to the bunker, slipped out, and shut it behind them.

"ZACK! CODY!" Maddie yelled as the twins caught her vision.

"MADDIE!" They replied.

"ALAN!" Ellie ran to meet him.

"Are you guys ok?" Maddie said. "I was so worried!" she hugged the twins close to her.

"We're fine," Cody replied.

"You think these dinos could do anything to us?" Zack said. "We're little men, jeez women!" He smiled.

"I don't care," Maddie said as she hugged Zack tighter. Cody had slipped away and was checking on Ellie as he and Alan informed her of the situation.

Zack smiled as he sighed. "Women," he said, hugging Maddie back. "I'm glad you're ok too, if those raptors tried anything funny I'd…" He trailed off.

"Where's Muldoon?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know," Alan replied grimly. "I haven't seen him."

"I think I know," Cody said as his eyes widened at a sight he wished he could just forget. Off to their side was a torn up body and a killing machine that had began to walk their way as an all too familiar squealing noise rang out again. The group tightened together as two raptors approached them. Each had a thick layer of blood around their mouths. One however had a thicker layer than the other. The group looked back and forth. The two raptors each were approaching from opposite sides. Soon a third one jumped down from the raptor pen and also joined them.

"Not again," Cody said, realizing the raptors had surrounded them. "I hate déjà vu." The group huddled together as the three raptors closed in for the kill.

The raptor who had seemingly done the most work on Muldoon opened its mouth and leaned forward, ready to strike.

Suddenly a loud deep roar overpowered the sound of the raptors. Everyone looked up to see that the limp raptor in the jaws of the Tyrant-Lizard King. The Rex roared loudly again as it threw the raptor down to the ground and ripped at it. Horrified, the other two raptors jumped over the group of people at the Rex. However each was quickly overpowered by the Rex's six inch dagger teeth.

"Wow, thanks," Zack chuckled as the group hurried away to the opposite side of the emergency bunker, where John was waiting with London and Ian in one of jeeps.

"Eww! This thing is disgusting!" London complained about their ride.

"Well it looks pretty good compared to that," Ian said, motioning over to the mess at the Rex's feet.

"You're right, let's go!" London said. The last thing the group heard was a loud, triumphant roar from the King of the Dinosaurs.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	18. Chaos

**Chapter 18: Chaos**

The jeep sped through the jungles, several fences, and the field the group had stopped in when they first arrived on the island. Finally they pulled up to the helicopter pad where two helicopters were waiting for them with their rotors already running.

"Finally we're getting off this stinking island," Cody muttered to himself as he and Zack climbed in, soon followed by Maddie and London. Alan, John, and Ellie all helped Ian into the other helicopter prior to each climbing in themselves.

John at first was a little hesitant to leave, as he took one last look around his island. He knew what had been lost during their weekend at Jurassic Park, and dreaded what awaited him back at the mainland. He also knew that he had made a bad mistake by constructing the island and silently vowed to do everything he could to right what had happened. Finally after a little more coaxing from Alan, he also climbed into the helicopter.

Just barely audible over the sound of the helicopter engine and rotor blades was the distant roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, as if it was saying good bye to them. Cody tried to shut the noise out as the roar of the engines boosting to full power finally overpowered the sound of the Rex. Within a matter of seconds, the helicopters were steadily climbing and they were on their way back to the main land.

Cody continued to look out his window as he watched the island disappear from sight. "Good riddance," he muttered softly to himself. After a deep sigh, he turned to face his friends.

Zack had fallen asleep and rested his head against a pad on the side wall of the cabin. Maddie and London had also dozed off. Cody couldn't help but smile as he thought each of London's snores sounded like "money, money, money." He silently chuckled to himself as he looked out the window again. Although he couldn't see the sun setting because the helicopter was flying due east, he could tell it was that time of day because of the golden rays that stretched over the water next to the helicopter. The painted orange-like hue that covered the cabin was another indicator. He thought back to the morning rays that had stretched through the canyon while he was still on the island. After a smile and a soft yawn, Cody welcomed the sleepiness that filled him. The rheumatic sound of the blades further lulled him away from reality. Within a few seconds, he too was fast asleep.

Once the helicopters had landed back at the mainland, Alan, Ellie, Ian, and John softly awoke the sleeping teenagers to move them over to the jet that would take them back to Boston. "Where are we?" Zack asked sleepily.

"Almost home," Alan replied. "That's what this jet is for." He pointed to an airplane sitting several hundred feet away on the tarmac.

"That's nice," Zack said sleepily as he yawned. With some help from Alan, he climbed up into the jet's cabin. Moments later, he collapsed onto a large outstretched chair.

Alan smiled as he helped Zack with his seatbelt. Next he reached up into one of the overhead bins and tossed a blanket onto him. He glanced over and noticed that the other adults were doing the same for the rest of the kids.

"They must be tired," John said, glancing back and forth.

"Yea," Ellie said as she finished up with Cody. A second later, Cody snapped awake, breathing somewhat heavily. He looked at Ellie for a half a second before falling asleep again. "They'll probably be doing that for awhile," she said with a sigh.

"I would doubt that," John said, looking across the room. "They're kids. Kids like to get scared."

"Not like this though John," Ellie replied, shaking her head.

"I'd bet they're going to have nightmares for awhile," Ian said. "Score for you John."

"Will you shut up?" John said. "I'll pay for consoling for them if need be. For one who supposedly is so educated, you don't seem to have a shred of common sense."

Ian smiled. "Chaos," was all he said. John shook his head and sat down in a chair near the rear corner of the cabin. He didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the flight.

Several hours later, the group landed back in Boston. John had called ahead and arranged for several doctors to be there to check out everyone's injuries. After a quick cleanup process, they had everyone as good as new. Cody only needed a couple of bandages as did Maddie, Zack, and Alan. Zack's ankle had healed mostly and he could walk on it again, so the doctors didn't splint it. Ian however was taken to the hospital for further examination.

* * *

"Hi mom!" The twins called in unison when they walked into an empty suite. "Mom?" Cody repeated as Zack looked around.

"Hey Cody," Zack said. "Check this out." He held up a note from Carey. Cody took it from him and began to read it out loud.

_Dear boys,_

_Hope you have fun at the park. I'll be at the spa for a few extra days, so Maddie will babysit. MAKE SURE YOUR HOMEWORK GETS DONE ZACK!-_

"Why'd she mention me?" Zack asked as his eyes twisted in confusion.

"I wonder," Cody said with a roll of his eyes. He shook his head as he continued to read.

_Cody make dinner, I bought burgers, they should be in the freezer._

_Love you boys, can't wait to hear all about it._

_Mom_

"Well that's nice," Zack said. "But I'm gonna go get my report done!"

Cody's jaw dropped. "My hearing must have gone bad from the T-Rex," Cody said, Zack looked at him. "But did you just say you were going to do your homework? Without a battle?"

Zack looked at him again. "I have my moments," he replied.

"I definitely must have hit my head or something," Cody said to himself. "But oh well, best not ruin it. Zack doing his own homework, this should be interesting." He chuckled softly.

After working for several minutes, Cody looked over. Zack was typing furiously on his lab top. "Wow, guess there are miracles."

"The only thing is," Zack said. "Do you think she'll believe everything we put in these? I mean we were there we should know!"

"But we can't tell anyone about it," Cody said. "Remember?"

"Yea," Zack sighed.

A moment later there was a knock at the door. The twins set down their lab tops and got up to go answer it. "Dr. Grant?" Cody said when he saw who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Zack said. He could see Ellie was with him also.

"Well, we," Ellie put extra emphasis on the word "we" as she motioned between her and Alan, "thought it would be best if we took you guys to school tomorrow. Do you think your mom will mind?"

"She's outta town for a few days," Zack replied. "So it'll be ok." He winked at Ellie.

"Just wondering, but why?" Cody asked.

"Well again," Ellie said. "We remembered that you two had reports to do about dinosaurs. So…"

"Oh I see," Cody said, smiling.

Zack's eyes however twisted in confusion. "I don't get it," he said.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Basically, everything we saw, we can put in the reports."

"How?" Zack said, more confused now. "I thought we had to keep quiet."

"That's where we come in," Alan said. "You guys just put in everything you know about your dinosaurs, we'll take it from there."

* * *

The next morning, Alan and Ellie picked the twins up and drove them to school. Cody and Zack however cringed as they hung onto the handles by the backseat of the car.

"Uh, Dr. Grant," Zack said. "I don't think anything's gonna chase us here." He swallowed in fear.

"That's just how he always drives," Ellie said, shaking her head and getting a look from Alan.

"Good luck with that," Cody muttered, happy to see the sight of his school.

When they got to their science class, Zack and Cody each opened up their backpack and handed their reports to their teacher. She briefly glanced at each before giving each Cody and Zack an odd look. "What is this?" She said. "Just by looking at this first page, I can tell you made half this up!"

"Uh ahem," Alan said, diverting the teacher's attention to him. "I can vouch for them."

"And who are you?"

"Dr. Alan Grant," Alan replied calmly as he extended his hand. "And this is Ellie Sadler, paleo-botanist."

Zack and Cody's teacher looked at him for a second before her eyes widened as she realized she was talking to the world famous paleontologist. "D-D-Dr. Grant," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person." She furiously shook Alan's hand. "Now what were you saying."

"Well," Alan said, motioning to Zack and Cody. "These two had the lucky chance to come with me on my latest expedition. Their reports contain all my newest discoveries, so any 'made up' information is just that."

"Oh ok," Zack and Cody's teacher said. "M-m-my mistake."

Alan nodded his head. "Forgiven," he said. Next he smiled at Zack and Cody. "Congratulations on your latest 'A's." He looked at their teacher again.

"Y-yes."

"YES!" Zack said. "My first A!"

Cody smiled. "I guess there really is a first for everything."

-Cody POV-

_It's been over a month since our time at Jurassic Park. Mom still has no idea what happened, and I'm praying it'll stay that way or else she'll treat us like kids forever. I heard that Alan and Ellie got married and Ian recovered and is doing fine now. I hope all of them the best. We still get e-mails from them every once in a while, checking up on us and making sure we stay out of trouble…yea right! Alan tried to make me promise him not to climb up any more laundry shoots, but I don't know for sure if I can keep that one!_

_I know one thing is for sure, I am NEVER EVER going back to that island. Nothing could ever drag me back there. In my worst nightmares, I can still hear the T-Rex roars and the raptors' haunting squeals. Although he doesn't like to admit it, I know the same thing happens with Zack. In my dreams, I see them prowling around, watching and waiting, their sounds ringing in my ears. _

_When I think back to what happened on the island, I try to figure out why those who escaped did. According to Ian Malcom there is only one reason why those who lived did so, and those who died did so. When I asked him, Ian simply summed it all up into one word:_

_Chaos._

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) The very end was inspired by Treasure Island a little (thought it was fitting since I really like both stories, plus both happen on islands ;). ****Thank you to everyone who stayed with me with this story, despite my snail's pace of updating it (which I'm really sorry about). I hope you all enjoyed it. One thing I do want to clear up though, is this story is a combination of both the book and movie versions of Jurassic Park (as usual the book is different from the movie). I also threw a few things of my own in as well to keep it interesting. **

**I own my own events and characters but I DON'T own Jurassic Park (Michael Crichton owns the book and Universal owns the movie), and I DON'T own Suite Life.**

**As always if I left anything open, feel free to PM me. Please continue to read and review, and a final THANK YOU to all that did. **


End file.
